Leah's Happily Ever After Story
by kitimastr
Summary: Leah copes with being alone in a world surrounded by vampires and werewolves.She's all but given up on imprinting when she finds someone. Then much more drama arrives. So I'm not the best at summaries but this'll do lol. Rated K because I curse sometimes
1. Why can't I imprint?

**I know Stephenie Meyer was talking about making her own story for Leah, but I just had to try my hand at writing her side from after Breaking Dawn and how her life should end in her own little happily ever after. At least how I think it should be.**

**Caution: There are Breaking Dawn spoilers inhere**

So I'm finally free of Forks. I am free of Bella and the stupid leeches. I am free of changing in front of a bunch of guys. And I am free of Sam. Free of Sam and his love for Emily. I am free of Bella's baby. I couldn't bring myself to say her name. It's like she took away the one person who still knew how I felt. Jacob. I still couldn't gain control of my anger, and I was still changing forms. I've been trying so much to stop, but there is just way too much anger inside me these days.

_Leah, I know you're mad at me, but you can't stay mad forever._

Jacob was constantly checking up one me. I know he's worried, but does he really think I would do something rash? Ever since he imprinted on that stupid half-breed, he's been at the parasite's crypt every day. He actually likes them.

_Want to bet?_

_Leah, you know I can't control it. _

Someone phased as I thought about the reason why I was mad at him. I could see the trees flying by him quickly. I didn't care. All my anger was bottled up and I so badly wanted to hurt him.

_Come on. You know Jake's not trying this. He only wants to help. You're the one who wanted to be in his pack. Besides, it's not that bad._

Seth knew I was being irrational. I knew I was being irrational. I just couldn't understand it. Why couldn't _I _imprint on someone? _Was_ I premenopausal? Maybe Sam was right - maybe we imprint to carry the genes down the best. If he was, then I must be the reason I haven't imprinted. I _am _a genetic dead-end.

_You _will _imprint some day. You just haven't met that person since you've changed. And you're not a genetic dead-end._

Of course he would believe that. He had his true love now. My pain didn't matter to him any more, only hers. Jealousy burned through me. Not because I wanted Jacob, but because I wanted to imprint on someone like he did. I wanted to feel that love saturated through me. I wanted that guy to be the only one holding me and comforting me, not Jake and Seth.

_Leah, you can't wallow forever, you know,_ Seth said.

I phased back to human, knowing that I couldn't have them in my head anymore.


	2. My New House

**I can't work on this a lot. I have a sister that needs/wants on the computer too. I will try to type some of this every day since I have study hall 4 out of 6 days. But I may have homework, too. So my priorities come first. So, I will try as much as possible to write **_**something **_**every day, but sometimes I'm just busy with school. This year I don't have a lot of homework, so I will have more downtime. By the way, in addition to my Twilight obsession, I am also obsessed with Taylor Swift's songs, and she came out with her new visoe for Love Story - you should check it out. It's great!! Sorry, I'm rambling...on with the story**

I decided that I should do something. Anything that would distract me. So I drove back to my house in Morton, which was just far enough away that I wouldn't be reminded of my past, - not that that made a difference - yet also close enough that I could visit my mother and Seth. Remarkably, Mom and Charlie have struck up a liking for each other. I couldn't see what she liked about him. I suppose he is kind of like Dad, but he was his friend and I couldn't understand why she doesn't see the betrayal behind being with her. Maybe I was just depressed that she, too had found someone, and I was left in the dust. So now everyone who wanted to be in love is in love: Jacob, Jared, Quil, Paul and Mom and Charlie.

I didn't include Sam in that group. He hadn't wanted to be in love. He thought he _was _in love. So did I. I remembered he kept avoiding me like there was something wrong with me. Then, he came over one day to talk to me. Emily was there, too and _**boom **_he was in love. With her. I could tell by the way he looked at her. I couldn't believe it. When he told me he found someone else, I knew exactly who that "someone else" was. She acted like there was nothing wrong about it. She knew he was with me, but she didn't know that I knew he was with her now. She pretended that everything was fine. What a joke. Everything was _not_ fine. I was exploding inside knowing that he didn't love me anymore. I just couldn't understand why this happened. He was the one avoiding me. Now he's just miraculously in love with Emily.

I was pulled back to the present time when I realized the movie had ended. That was quick. I guess I was too wrapped up in my reminiscing that I missed all but half an hour of the movie. I took the disc out and put it back in its case. Then I walked outside and watched the sun fall behind the trees in the distance. I live here by myself. My closest neighbors are about about half a mile away. I have a small expanse of field about two acres long as my front yard, and then there is an enroachment of trees at the end of the field. It was a pleasant place, a quiet place. My house was just a tiny thing, but it was enough for me. No one else was living here, so what was the point in having a big house?

When you walk through the doorway, you were in the kitchen. The kitchen had cream-colored cabinets and countertops. The weren't many cabinets, but there were enough to keep a few things in there. I had a fridge and a stove, both an odd cream color from beign so old. They came with the house. There was a small, two-person table connected to the wall. It was white and it had two chairs that were pretty shabby-looking, but I didn't care. When my mom first came here, she looked at the cahirs and said I needed new ones. I liked them. Sure, they were old, but must have some kind of past. I couldn't throw them out just because they were someone's leftovers. They still had a chance to be loved. Just like me. I was Sam's leftovers, and I still wanted to be loved. Here I go again.

After the kitchen is a little hallway. On the right side was a living room. That room simply had a television set with a DVD player and a little sofa that was light blue that matched the room. On the left side was the bathroom. Nothing special there, just the usual necessities.

The second door on the right was my bedroom. It had a very light brown color. It was like that old country pretty brown color. My bed was queen-sized, even though no one else was ever in it. The comforter was beige withe white and cream stripes in it. There was a small chair in there too. I never used it, but it was there for decoration. I had a dresser and a full length mirror in there as well. Hanging on the wall was a picture of my family. Dad, with his arm around Mom and Seth and I were below them. I remember that day Seth and I were fighting the whole day, and Mom was so stressed about getting this picture perfect that she almost had a breakdown. When you look at this picture, you can't see Mom's stress or my discontentment with Seth. Dad was the only reason we had a good picture. He told us that we could pull ourselves together for just a few minutes and we would have a nice picture. He was right.

The second door on the left was a large closet for a small house. It was only a little smaller than the bathroom, so I kept blankets and movies and other things I haven't unpacked yet. Right next to the closet, the third door on the left, was a spare bedroom. I don't have enough money to make it a guest bedroom, so now it's kind of like an office. It has a computer that actually works pretty well, and it isn't too slow. That sits on a desk along with a keyboard and a tower. The chair doesn't match anywhere else in the house, so i kept it in here. It was the chair Dad used to sit on when we had dinner together. I know it's silly to keep such a thing, but it's my little reminder of him. The day we found out what happened, I was at home watching TV. Mom had said some snide comment and I just started shaking. I was so furious at her. I can't even remember what she said now. Then I felt the pain. Everywhere. Mom called for Dad, and when he saw me, his eyes were huge with horror. Then he clutched at his chest, gasped and fell. A heart attack, the doctor had said. Mom was split between two dilemnas: Help me or help dad. She helped Dad. After all, she thought I was just really mad at her. It wasn't that. I was writhing in pain. I ran outside into the forest and I burst through my skin. I heard voices and I knew what had happened, only I didn't want to believe it. Dad died that day. And I was changed. A werewolf, they called it. Sam was one too. I wanted to hurt him. I didn't want to be in his head. I began to worry about Dad. Now, when I look back at all of this, I wish that I would have worried about him rather than be worrying about what was happening to me. I guess you never realize who you have and how much you love them until they're gone.


	3. Arguing with Seth

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting,all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story. Baby, just say yes. 3 Love StoryTaylor Swift Check it out!!**

Soon enough, it was dark out and I was tired enough to fall asleep out here. I got up slowly and drug myself to my bedroom.

When I woke up in the morning, I lay thinking about life. The American Dream is to have a spouse, two kids (a boy and a girl) and nice car, house, and miscellaneous other things. To not have a divorce or lose a loved one or any of the other bad things that happen in life. I sat up and walked to my dresser. After I got a shower and changed into different clothes, I called Seth. He was at home for once. It was not exactly a pleasant conversation, and this is how it went:

_Seth: Hello?_

_Me: Hey, Seth._

_Seth: Hey, Leah. Why are you calling?_

_Me: What, I can't call just to call? _That came out a little snippier than I had intended.

_Seth: Well, yeah you can call whenever, but I was just wondering...never mind_

_Me: So...what's up? How's Mom?_

_Seth: Oh, Mom's great! She and Charlie have been together nonstop and since Charlie;s been at the Cullens' house a lot lately, she has been with them too. Did you know Nessie just celebrated her first birthday? I mean, she's been alive for a year now._

_Me: I don't care about the Cullens and their mutant baby!_

_Seth: Well, we've been with them so much that that's what our life is like on a normal basis! So if you don't like that, then there's no reason for you to call! And if you hate them so much, then just stop calling! I can't put up with you being away just because you don't like them! They could be worse. They don't eat humans, so I don't see what your problem is! They're trying their hardest to not be the monsters that they can be, and you don't have to be rude about it!! _

I had never heard Seth be so defensive about them. He liked them, but he had never yelled at me about how I acted toward them.

_Seth: Maybe you should lighten up just a little!!_

He hung up on me then. I was mad that he had yelled at me like that. I began to rattle. I still didn't have my anger under control. I burst and ran through the woods at the front of my yard.

Naturally, I hadn't thought about the rest of them being in my head. I stopped running and lain on the ground. It would have been cold if my body temperature weren't so high.

_Leah, I'm sorry you have to go through this, _Jacob said to me.

_I know it isn't easy. I went through it too. Remember? I was just as depressed as you were before everything happened. Bella chose him over me. Did you honestly think that the pain of your loss of Sam was worse than my pain for Bella? I didn't think I would ever imprint, and then I did. You will, too. Then you'll be just as happy as I am now, and Sam will be ancient history in your head. No more longing, now more misery. It will happen, I promise you that._ Jacob's words were soothing. Like he numbed the pain out of my head. He didn't make it better, but at least I couldn't feel it anymore.

_I thought the same things, too, Leah. The only difference is that I wasn't looking for love. She just kind of sprang on me. _Quil wasn't as reassuring. Claire was a surprise to him. He hadn't expected or wanted to imprint.

I figured that since I was already in my form, I might as well tell someone to tell Seth I was sorry.

_Can someone apologize to Seth for me? We got into an...argument._

_What was it about? _Jake asked.

_Um...what he does in his free time..._I didn't want to tell Jacob that I loathed the Cullens, even if he already knew that I did, but it was still rude to say it aloud.

_Oh. Being with the Cullens all the time. They're really not that bad. I mean, if you don't think about what they really are, then it's easy to believe they're human. They have feelings and they care and other than the beauty and skin, they look human._

_Right. Human. What about your little hybrid monster? _I didn't feel like provoking him, really, but it just slipped. I hadn't realized I even said it out loud until he barked at me.

_Hey! Just because you haven't imprinted yet, doesn't mean that you can judge your brothers on who they imprint on. _

_Fine, whatever. Sorry, I didn't mean to say it out loud. It's just I don't see how you can be with them all the time._ The pull that the little monster had towards everyone was a mystery to me. I could resist her. I never even touched her, and she's what? A year old now. Physically, I suppose she would be about 5. I have no idea, I haven't seen her since that fight with the other vampires.

_Yeah, she's about 5. You could come over. Apologize to Seth. See the rest of us. You haven't been here for a while. Your mom misses you, your brother misses you, and I miss you. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Just come over. If you can't stand it, then you can leave to your mom's house. You should still visit her though._

His persuasion was working. I _hadn't_ seen my family in a while. I did miss them, but I didn't want to go to the Cullens' house. I quickly made a decision, and got up.

_Fine, but it'll just be for a little while,_ I amended.

I ran back to my house, phased, and grabbed some new clothes since I had ruined my last set from my anger. I phased and put the clothes in my mouth. They didn't taste great, but it was better than showing up naked, or driving (gas is expensive).


	4. A Visit

**Hey, I know this story is going slow, but I had to give an exposition - you know, build up background info and setting and stuff. Also, I'm taking forever to type it because I just get so caught up in other people's stories on Fanfiction, that I totally forget that I should be typing my own story. So sorry. It gets better, I promise. It would be nice if you reviewed this :) ...but it doesn't matter to me if you don't. I'm really writing this for myself, but it's a plus that other people are reading it too and liking it. So thanks to you for reading and/or reviewing. Have a nice day :)**

Once I was there, I was nervous. I knew that they knew I didn't like them. Would they not invite me in? My question was quickly answered when Jake phased somewhere in the woods.

_Hey, you came. I wasn't sure...Um, Rosalie and Bella aren't thrilled, but they won't be mean. Of course, Bella will pretend she doesn't have a problem with you, and Rosalie will, so be ready for the glares from her._

_Do you mind? I'm phasing back._

He phased back too, as I did. I put on my clothes and took a deep breath before I would be surrounded by the vampire stench. Jacob came up next to me and stared at me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No, but I'll never be ready," I confessed.

We walked into the house and the leader greeted us. Carlisle, I assumed. The smell was overpowering and revolting.

"Welcome, Leah. It's nice to see you again." He was overly formal. Especially considering he knew I didn't like to be here. They were all staring at me. It made me a little uncomfortable and it sent shivers down my arms and legs.

At least most of them weren't glaring. Only the breathtaking blond was. She was beautiful even if her face was twisted into a grimace. The little, black-haired one was almost smiling, though she tried to make her face look apathetic. She walked forward lithely, and stopped when I could feel the chill emanating off of her rock-hard skin.

"Hi, Leah. How are you?" She sounded almost glad. I wonder why? Did she actually enjoy having me here? What a freak. I had forgotten Edward could read minds and from the corner of my eye, I saw him flinch as I called her that.

"She's just glad that you got up the courage and actually came over. She thought you wouldn't come for a long while," Edward explained. Alice glared at him for some reason. I assumed she was reading his mind by seeking the future. I couldn't be sure, though.

Bella, of course was standing in front of Edward, his arms around her. Bella was pretty before, but now she was almost as breathtaking as the blond. Standing behind Edward, cowering was their baby. Only she wasn't much of a baby anymore. She looked about five years old.

Her hair was the same color as her father's, but it was curly. She was, of course, beautiful. She walked forward and put her hand out, I didn't know what she wanted, and so I shook her hand. Images flashed before my eyes and I instinctively jerked my hand back. What the hell was that?

"Renesmee has a special gift. It's like the opposite of mine. Everyone's mind is subject to my mind, whereas her mind is subject to everyone else's." That was an odd gift. How could that be useful? Then again, several gifts are not useful.

Mom and Charlie were standing in a corner, and I walked over. At least I could feel a little more comfortable around them, but not by much.

"Hi, honey," she said as she took my hand. She seemed a little on edge, too. Though I assumed it was because she was human and that instinctive fear was inside her.

I stood there, feeling uncomfortable. Jacob walked over to Renesmee and she quickly jumped into his arms without hesitation.

"Seth is on his way over. He knew you were coming over, so he thought it would be funny to watch, "Alice said.

"Hey, guys. Hey, Leah, I'm surprised _you're_ here." Right. Like he didn't already know I was here.

"Yeah, right. I figured I might as well get over my dislike for them. You and Mom and the other wolves have been over here so often that I haven't spoken to Mom in almost three weeks." They were over here so often; they might as well join their stupid coven. Why would they like them so much? God, they reek and I can't stand to be around them. I glanced around, looking at each of their faces. Whoops, I forgot about the mind reader. Oh, well, I'm sure he's heard worse. Especially with Jacob in love with his daughter. Creepy...but I guess that _would _suck for him. Ugh, now I'm feeling sorry for him.

"So...What do you want to do?" Seth asked. I wanted to leave, but I had come here to see my mom. I had missed her, living alone in the country, with no one except my co-workers to talk to. I worked at a little scrapbooking store. Not that I scrapbooked, but I figured that would be a stress-free environment, and I always liked seeing the different designs they made. One of my co-workers, Emma, made beautiful pages. She would put, say light pink paper as a background, and then make baby blue frames for each picture, and then baby yellow on the side of the page and almost make it look like the page was layered. She was having a baby soon, even though she already has a two-year-old daughter.

I hadn't realized that, as I was thinking, that I had begun to space out. I was staring at the floor, at nothingness. I didn't want to stop staring, though. It was one of those times where you're so caught up in your thoughts that you don't realize you're staring into space, and then when you do, you don't want to stop. Just keep staring at nothing.

Someone must have realized that I was staring into space, too, because they cleared their throat to bring my attention back to the present. I looked up to see who it was, Edward. Of course. He would have just realized that I was staring into space, too because I had, and he was in my head. I took a deep breath and sat down on a couch. It was white, and there was a small stain on it. It was not that noticeable, but it had the outline of the stain still there. I grimaced as I remembered what the stain was from. I had seen it in Jacob's head a few times. It was from before Bella had gone into labor, and she spilled her cup of blood. I wanted to hurl as I remembered her drinking the blood. That was one of the grossest things I have ever seen or heard. The thought of what she had done for her baby was disturbing, yet admirable. She loved the baby so much before she was even born, that she had risked her life to have her. Yet there they were the three of them, the happy little family. Jacob would be included in that family in just a few short five years.


	5. I Hate Awkward Silences

So, I'm not the best writer

**So, I'm not the best writer. Actually, I'm really bad. But…I try. If you ever see mistakes (like pertaining to the story line) please tell me. So…I don't have much of a message for this one, so I'll begin now…now. No, seriously this time. Tee-hee. **

Renesmee jumped out of Jake's arms and she walked over and sat on the other side of the couch. "Hi," she said. She had a cute look about her. She wasn't mature enough to be beautiful, but anyone could tell that she will be. She put her hand out, for a shake, not an image. I shook her hand out of courtesy. I knew her body temperature was about the same as ours, but for some reason, I was still expecting the ice-cold touch of a bloodsucker. Instead, her hand felt warm and hard. Apparently it was still rock-hard, though, which reminded me that she wasn't too much like us. She looked at me, and it was like she had some sort of pull on everyone. You couldn't help but adore her. Mom must have thought the same thing because she came over to sit next to me.

"You're Leah, right?" she asked. I nodded as an answer. "My daddy told me about you. You're Jake's friend. They said you were coming over. How come I never saw you before?" She had a cute voice too. It was childish, but the way she talked she sounded like she was ten.

"I've been busy. I go to a community college and I work and I take little classes in my free time." I didn't want to tell the little girl, _I hate your family because you and the rest of them suck blood._ That would go over well, I thought. Whoops, another slip. Mind readers, ugh. How does Jacob keep his mind from thinking things like this? Some of the family filed out of the room. The blond and her mate left. I couldn't remember their names.

"The blond is Rosalie, and Emmett is her partner. I think you know everyone else. Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, and of course Alice." He gestured to each of them, even though I already knew their names. I remembered Esme being overly caring and Carlisle was her husband. He was the wise one, the doctor, and Alice was the one who had the premonitions and Jasper…I couldn't remember his talent. Oh yeah, duh. He manipulates feelings, and Bella had her odd mind protecting. Edward must hate that. The only person he couldn't hear, and he was in love with her. I couldn't help but smile, trying to stifle a laugh, even if he knew what I was thinking.

"Trust me, it drives me insane," he said, rolling his eyes and looking at his wife. She stared into his eyes, curiosity in them. "Your ability to be a mental mute," he explained. She smiled, and then she was abruptly concentrating on something that I was oblivious to. Edward then stared at her and a wide, crooked smile spread across his face, she gasped and the concentrated look evaporated. "Dammit," she said, and looked at Renesmee, obviously concerned she heard that, but she was asleep on the couch. Edward took Bella in his arms, and kissed her forehead. Did I miss something? What the hell just happened? Vampires are crazy.

Edward chuckled and said "Before the big fight last year, Zafrina taught Bella how to push her mind shield off of her, and when that happens, I can read her mind. It's quite convenient when she has to tell me something the rest can't or shouldn't hear, except Alice." He put her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. It was such a casual thing to do, but I wasn't in the mood to watch other people love each other when I couldn't. I stared at the small girl sleeping soundly on the arm of the chair. I moved closer and took her hand slowly and rested it on my cheek. Her dreams had most of her family in it. Jacob, Mom, Charlie, and Seth were there too. They were all smiling, and happy to be around each other. I was surprised when my own face came into her mind. She was dreaming of the moment before I came here, when Alice announced that I was coming. Everyone's face had frozen as they listened to her. Shock, I assumed. I moved her hand from my cheek and put it back onto her leg. Edward had moved over to my side and was smiling politely at me.

"It's her nap time. She didn't sleep well last night." With that, he picked her up and ran off. So there I was, with Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Bella, Seth, Charlie and Mom. Esme and Jasper and Carlisle left the room then, I guess to give us private time. I wondered why Alice stayed. Bella walked over to Alice and asked her if she could leave.

"No way," she whispered.

"Alice, you don't need to be here. Back off and let us talk. Geez," Bella said.

"No," Alice wasn't giving up.

"Fine, if you leave, then I will shop with you tomorrow and I won't complain." What an odd compromise. Alice must love shopping.

"Okay!!" Alice left with a huge grin on her face.

"So…now what?" she asked, feeling a little awkward too, I guessed. The last time I talked to her, I had yelled at her about messing with Jacob's feelings. Only now did I realize that it wasn't _her_ messing with his feelings, it was her baby. Edward came back then, and took Bella's hand. I guessed he was trying to not upset me by their show of affection. Well, that was nice, I guess, considering that I was never nice to them. He nodded in acknowledgement.

I looked to my side, and my mom was looking around nervously. I guess she felt uneasy from the awkward silence. I tried to think of something to say, but what could I say? I looked around, still pondering what to say. There was a large glass wall and the room was quite large. I guess when you have an eternity to live; you tend to accumulate a lot of money, and having a doctor working, and someone in the family who can predict lottery numbers and stuff. I guessed that she spent all that she acquired, though. She seemed like the person who shopped every day.

Someone broke the silence, and said "Well, what should we do now?" Charlie, he seemed at ease, but a little bored. I guessed he wanted to watch some kind of game.

"Dad, you can leave. Nessie's sleeping, and I know you're anxious for the game today. Go home, you can come over later this week when she's awake and it's not as…tense here." Bella still obviously worried about him, and I wondered why he didn't want to know about what's happened to her since she came back form her honeymoon.

"All right, I'll be over on Tuesday." With that, he and Mom left together. Seth, Jacob, Edward and I now sat here. Just then, Jacob and Seth got up. Seth said he was going to go back to La Push, and Jacob was going to sleep outside. Great. They're leaving me alone with the vampires.


	6. That was Unexpected

**Hmmm…not much of a message today…everyone knows that these characters n stuff are Stephenie Meyer's of course, right. Just figured I would say that since everyone else feels they need to say it, even though I think most people who have read Twilight would know who the author is. Well….I have that Bartender song stuck in my head, by Rehab. Yeah…I just added that as my song on myspace. So…I'm running out of ideas here, and I would like some feedback on Leah's Mr. Right….what should his name be, how should she meet him (I might already have an idea for that, what should he look like, etc…so if you want her to finally meet Mr. Right and have her Love Story (hehehe-Taylor Swift again), then I need feedback on this stuff.**

**Ok, btw, I'm switching to Edward's pov, b/c he can read Leah's mind and hear the conversation, and hear Bella's when she wants him to.**

--Edward's POV--

I was watching Bella while Leah was thinking of what to say. Bella was thinking about something. She was biting down on her lip, a habit I thought she would quit when she changed. I wondered, as I always did when she was deep in thought, what she was thinking. She looked up at me, and I saw a very quick flicker of pain run in her eyes. I was glad they weren't red anymore. They had turned to an amber color, not quite normal yet, but getting there. She had entirely skipped her newborn stage, and I was glad. I didn't want her to be in pain. As she gazed at me, I smiled at her. What was she thinking?

She must have known I was thinking that, because she forced her shield away from her and I could see my face through her mind. She was debating on asking Leah about why she had yelled at her during her pregnancy.

_I just don't get it. Does she like Jake? Or is it just a brother kind of thing? Can you see for me?_

I sighed, listening to Leah's thoughts. She wasn't thinking about much. She felt very uncomfortable, and she hated our scent. She was cursing out Jacob and Seth in her head for leaving her alone with us.

_Why did they leave me alone with them? What was their problem? Did they honestly think I would be comfortable here? No, they wouldn't think that. I could feel them staring at me. It was like they were burning a hole in me with their eyes. God, I feel like an idiot. Why did I even come? Oh yeah, I wanted to visit Mom, and she left with Charlie. Why didn't I just go with them? They must think I'm incompetent because I'm just sitting here staring into space like a retard. _

I looked at Bella. I wish I could communicate with her without attracting notice from Leah. I tried to shrug inconspicuously, but it didn't work. Leah looked over.

_They must be having a silent conversation, probably wondering if I will ever say anything._

"Um, Leah…why is it that, er….why did you yell at me while I was still carrying Nessie?" she asked

Wow, I didn't think she would actually ask her.

_Wow, that was unexpected. Wonder how that came up._

"Well, I could see how much Jacob had been hurting. I knew he needed a friend, and I thought that it might make him feel better if I stopped it, but apparently it had the opposite effect. I didn't know it was really your baby influencing you. I just assumed you enjoyed watching him be in pain," Leah explained

She didn't edit much, except that she left out the part where she knew how Jacob felt, because she felt that same way when she had to be around Sam, especially when Emily was with him.

"Oh," was all Bella had to respond. I knew she hadn't wanted to hurt Jacob while she was pregnant, and she was beating herself up over the pain she was causing Jacob and me.

"Leah, she wasn't trying to hurt Jacob, she was hurting herself from Jacob's pain." She was so selfless, I couldn't believe it sometimes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy, it's just it had been bothering me, wondering what your incentive had been."

Leah sighed and said, "Well, now you know."

Bella scooted over to her. "Leah, I'm so sorry. I know you feel alone and sad and everything, but you have to look to the future. You shouldn't dwell on the past like you do. It's not healthy. When you do move on, I sincerely hope the best of luck for you. It must be hard to hang onto something that was so close to you. Things get better, I promise." Her honesty rang in her voice as she said this. Leah gazed into her eyes and saw this, too.

_My God, she's right; I've never heard someone say it to me right to my face. She meant it, too. She hopes I find someone I can love and will be right for me._

Deep sorrow washed through her, and tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at her hands. A small sob erupted from her. Bella reached out her hand I comfort, and to my surprise, Leah put her arms around Bella. She flinched at the chill of her skin, and her nosed wrinkled in distaste. Bella didn't flinch from the heat; she was used to the heat from Nessie and the werewolves. Leah sobbed in Bella's arms for a few more minutes, and when Leah sat up, she smiled and thanked Bella for letting her cry on her shoulder. She laughed a little out of embarrassment. She looked over at me, took a deep breath, and wiped the excess tears from her eyes. She stood up and said, "Thank you for letting me in. I'm a lot calmer than I thought I would be." She walked toward the door, and put her hand on the knob.

"Leah, you should come over again. This was nice," Bella said

Leah, turned her head, looking into Bella's amber eyes, and said, "I'd like that." With that, she turned and walked toward her car, driving away.

"Well, that was…odd. But it was nice, too," she said. I ran to her side and hugged her. She rested against me and sighed.

"Why is Leah still in love with Sam when she knows that he will never want her.?" She asked.

"Bella, Sam was her first true love. She thought her and Sam would be together forever. They probably would have been if Sam had not changed. Then, she was devastated that he fell in love with her cousin. Could you imagine if I were to fall in love with Angela or Jessica? Leah and Emily were best friends, and she felt like Emily betrayed her trust," I explained. I only brought up Angela and Jessica as a comparison, but when I did, Bella tightened her hold and became still. I loved how she loved me just as much as I loved her. In fact, at one point when she was human, she thought she loved me more than I loved her. That was irrational, of course, but she loved me as much as her human body could possibly love someone, and that was enough for me.

I suggested we go to our cottage, and we did. When we got there, she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed me on the lips, and said, "I would never forgive you if you fell in love with anyone else. I suppose I understand why Leah still holds onto him." She kissed me again, and we were done with conversation for the night.


	7. Author Note and Strange Dream

Okay, so I asked in my previous chapter about Leah' Mr

**Okay, so I asked in my previous chapter about Leah' Mr. Right, and if you have any details about him you would like to be in the story, please PM me, because it would just confuse me if you submitted a review about that, lol.**

**So, my mind has been wrapped around Twilight 24/7…it's no wonder that I had a dream about it. It didn't go along with the story really, but I guess that doesn't matter. It has nothing to do with Leah, but I'm putting it on here anyway. Here was the gist of the dream, since I don't remember most of it:**

**So, Edward, Bella and Jacob were driving somewhere, and it was about to storm. Apparently Edward was human in my dream because there was this tunnel and it was really dark in it, and it was a one-car tunnel, and neither car had their headlights in, and they crashed, and Edward died. I remember Bella was devastated (Bella was a vampire and Jake was still a werewolf-and Jacob still was in love with Nessie, even if it's impossible to have her since he's human and she's vampire, but it was a dream, and when do they ever make sense?). So, Jacob made Bella move on to try and find shelter from this storm. I have no idea why if they're like indestructible…anyway, they found this little house and the storm continued, and the water began to gush in very, very quickly. Somehow a window that wasn't there before mysteriously appeared, and there was open air out of it. They climbed out, and there was like now storm out there, but the effects of the storm lasted. There was like nobody out there, and then some stuff happened that I can't recall, but they somehow ended up in a Ford Bronco red **_(if you want to see a picture of this, PM me, and I'll E-mail it to you b/c hyperlinks don't send well on fanfiction)_** in the middle of a field and suddenly a group of girls emerged. Bella and Jacob went over to be sure they were safe, and they were, they talked for a while, and then Bella and Jacob went back to the vehicle and for some reason, I guess because she was devastated, Bella wanted to make out with Jake. He was dumbstruck when she tried to as well. He reminded her of Nessie, and then they left for somewhere. Then I woke up.**

**What a weird freaking dream. So, as soon as I woke up, I had a lot of stories going through my head. **

**One of my stories was, 'what if the Cullens (and Jake) went on a week-long cruise?' I have no idea why this came to me, but I might act on it. Of course, I have to finish Leah's story first.**

**Then I pondered, 'what if there was a blind vampire? Haha, that's silly…the venom would repair it, wouldn't it? Would it? Hmmmm…**

**Okay, so I've had my author's note and told you my senseless dream. Thanks if you read this. To the people who didn't because you wanted to read about Leah, and not my dreams, I don't blame you. I probably would have done the same thing.**


	8. I Wish I Could Tell Her

Oh my God, I cannot believe I just did that

**The first person who can name who sings one of the songs in the excerpt that describes the new worker (there are lyrics from a certain song) might get a little hint about what will happen in the near future with Leah. :) Reviews are accepted and appreciated.**

Oh my God, I cannot believe I just did that. I'm not sure why that even happened. I just broke down. No one had ever said it straight to me like that. I cried in Bella's arms, even though she reeked and was ice-cold. I was on my way home, trying to think coherently. I wasn't having much success. I couldn't believe I did that. What the hell was I thinking? That wasn't me. That was someone else. Someone who would react like that and it would be normal. My norm is keeping it all bottled up inside, and then releasing it when I'm in my wolf form. Not in front of a bunch of vampires that I hate.

I arrived home after a while, and lay on my bed, and after a while, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was morning. Shit, I forgot about work. I glanced and sighed in relief. It was eight o'clock. I was due at work in an hour. I got up, and got ready for work.

When I got there, Emma was scrapbooking at one of the tables on the left side of the store. I smiled at her and walked to the right side of the store, into the employee's room. The room was about half as big as the actual store part of the building. There were several shelves stocked with cardstock, stickers, tools, scrapbooks, and several drawings that Emma's daughter, Sophie had drawn. On the other side of the room, there was a microwave for us and a bathroom and a computer, used for games for Sophie when she came, and for when the workers had downtime.

I dropped off my jacket, and went to see what new design Emma was making. Emma was only 23, but she was hugely pregnant and she already had a daughter. She looked up at me, and looked back down to her artwork.

"What do you think?" She asked, holding up her design. It had about five pictures of Sophie on two pages. The backdrop was light brown, and the sides looked like they had been singed. The pictures were black and white, she was playing with her Barbies, and there was one of her looking up at the camera with the biggest smile on her face. I had never seen a design like this before, but it looked great together.

"Wow that looks great. Where did you get the idea from?"

She blushed a little, looked at her page and said, "I was trying to light a candle while holding my cardstock in my other hand, and Sophie bumped me, and the lighter caught the side of the page, and I smothered it out with a damp washcloth. I thought it looked neat, so I thought I might experiment it."

This was so typical. Emma was always a little frazzled, especially when Sophie was around. I didn't know if Sophie was here today. Emma brought her here some days, but sometimes Sophie goes to her dad's house. Emma and Sophie's father were once together, but not married. They split when Sophie was only six months old. Emma caught him cheating…with a guy. She was so upset when she found out. She thought she actually turned him gay, but he assured that he was having second guesses about it since high school. Whenever she talked about him, she seemed perfectly at ease. Sure, she was upset when she first found out, but now they got along just fine. In fact, he's one of her friends.

"Is Sophie here today?" I asked.

Emma looked over at the 'kids' korner,' and nodded her head, "Yeah, but she couldn't sleep last night, and she fell asleep while she was playing. I figured I would let her sleep there.

Just then, the bell on the door rang. A young woman about eighteen walked in. She had dark skin, like she spent a lot of her time in a tanning bed. Her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail, with a barrette in it holding back her bangs. She wore a white skirt that reached to her mid-thigh. Her shirt was light green with white stripes. She was beautiful, in her simple little way. She looked around and spotted Emma and me.

"Hi, I'm Melissa," she said. "I'm looking for a job, and I was wondering if you were hiring. Are you?" she asked.

Emma stood up, and hurried to the employee's room. She came back out with a piece of paper in her hand. She said, "Yes, we are hiring. Here's an application. You can fill it out here or you can fill it out somewhere else and com back."

"I'll fill it out here, thank you." She walked over toward me, and sat down next to me. She began filling out the paperwork. Emma sat down, and assessed her. Then she began her project again.

After a while, Melissa finished her form, handed it to Emma, and thanked her. She left in her yellow 2007 Mustang. Apparently she had money…or her parents did. It must be the latter, considering that she was looking for a job.

Sophie stirred in the corner, and sat up. Emma sighed, and walked over to her, holding out her hand. Sophie grabbed it and walked over to our table.

Emma and I started to talk. I told her I went to the Cullen's' house. Of course she didn't know that I was a werewolf or that they are vampires, but she knew I didn't like them. She knew about my broken heart. She knew everything about my life, except the mythical parts. She was my best friend, and we talked about what happened at the Cullen's, and how irrational it was for how I behaved. She soothed me, and said that it wasn't irrational. Sophie got bored after just after a few minutes of our talking, so she went back to play her Strawberry Shortcake game. We talked like that for hours, and I appreciated her soothing way of calming me down. That was one of the reasons I liked her. She calmed me down when I didn't have the strength to. She had a soothing ambience. Maybe that's part of her maternal side, I don't know, but I'm glad I have her to confide in. Though I wish I could tell her _everything_. The werewolves, the vampires, Volturi, half-breeds, everything.


	9. I Need to Finish My Guest Room

**Damn, no one answered my little question…well, it's still up for grabs. Check out chapter 7 if you have no clue what I'm talking about. READ THE A/N AT THE TOP OF CHAPTER 7!! Please. It's a country song. That's the only hint I'm giving you. Please, please, please name the singer. You could just look up the lyrics, you know…**

**Btw, this story finally made it to at least 1,000 hits!! Yay!! You know…a little encouragement might help me type this story faster, thus you can read more… (Hint hint-review-please.) Oh, and I found my jump drive. it was at home, on my bed lol.**

When I left work, I walked to my car, and noticed that across the street, a yellow 2007 mustang sat at the Burger King. The girl that had asked for an application was leaning against her car, (and might I add it was a pretty sharp-looking car) sipping on a slushy, talking to one of the guys who worked there. He had a Burger King hat on, and one of the shirts that signified that he worked there. She was flirting with him. She flipped her hair and twirled it around her finger and sipped her drink. If I had any doubt that she was the preppy, cheerleader-type girl before, now it was just confirmed. There was no way that I would be able to be friends with her, let alone work with her. She would drive me insane with her inept flirting with the guys, and her hair that was almost rock-hard from the amount of hairspray she put in it. She must have a rich family, too because of her designer clothes and Mustang. She probably gets everything she wants, without even thanking them.

I hopped into my old car and drove off to my house. When I flipped on my light, my phone began to ring. I answered it quickly, remembering, for once, that I didn't have caller ID. Mom always had it, and it was a force of habit.

**Ok, so Leah's words will be in italics and the caller's will be normal. I don't want to do the whole he-said-she-said thing.**

_"Hello?"_

"Hey!"

_"Who is this?"_

"It's me, Emma. I totally forgot to tell you, but my brother and his wife are coming over the day after tomorrow, and they will be staying with me for the-" There was muttering on the other side, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

_"Emma? "_

"Oh, sorry, honey. I was talking to Sophie. Ummm...what was I saying? Uhh..."

_"Your bother and his wife are coming over and staying with you for a week..."_ I swear that woman would lose her head if it weren't attached.

"OH! Yeah, they're staying with me for the week, and I just wanted to run that by you in case they show up the day after tomorrow during my break or something. Okay"

_"Yeah, I got it."_

"Good. Bye, Leah. Have a nice night." Then she hung up.

After I hung up the phone, I walked over to my window and stared out at the night. The sun was setting. I always loved watching it set, with the pretty blues and purples and pinks and oranges mixing together in gradation.

Just as I was looking out my window, a huge man walked in front of my window. I jumped about three feet in the air and screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I recognized him. Jacob. What the hell did he have to give me a heart attack for?

He was in my house then. I didn't even invite him in. How rude. I was in a bad mood now. Great. I didn't want to be in a bad mood.

"Hey, sorry."

"You could have warned me or knocked on the door or something. Don't you know it's rude to just walk into someone's house without knocking? God! What if I had been running around naked or something?"

"Well...then it might be a little weird, but you had just got home, and I knew you were still dressed. So...what's up?"

Something was up. He didn't just come over for no reason. I have to find out. He never left Renesmee's side unless he had to.

"Nothing. What's up with you?" I eyed him suspiciously. He noticed my expression, and smiled.

"Look, I didn't come over here to pester you or anything. I...wanted to ask you something..."

"What?" It came out a little snippier than I had intended. He pursed his lips, and walked into my tiny living room. I followed him and we both sat down.

"What happened when you were at the Cullen's? Bella said you were pretty upset..."

I laughed short, embarrassed laugh, and said, "Yeah...I, um...lost it there for a little..." I bowed my head in sorrow.

He looked at me with sad eyes and wrapped his arms around me. At least this time, the person holding wasn't ice-cold and rock-hard. I didn't cry this time, either. That would only make me look weak. I didn't want anyone to think of me as the pathetic ex-girlfriend who can't hold herself together.

Jacob backed up, and made sure I was okay. I smiled as a thanks.

"So...why did you break down in front of Bella and Edward?"

"I didn't mean to, it's just that she had said it so bluntly that I couldn't control myself. I have never made myself so vulnerable to someone before...except...except Sam."

"You can get over and through this. It does get easier over time."

"I hope so. Jake...I wouldn't normally ask you this, but...now I'm all upset and..."

"I'll stay the night, Leah, but...I will leave in the morning. I'm going to call the Cullens, though, because Esme will be worried. She worries about me as if I was one of her kids too. It's nice, though...having a mom again. I don't really remember anything about mine. Can I call them?"

He got up and walked to my phone, and I nodded.

"Hey, I'm staying at Leah's for the night...Yeah, she's fine..well, I figured I would call since Esme would be worried if I didn't...uh-huh...Hey, Nessie...I'm alright...yeah, I will. Bye. Tell everyone else I said bye too." He hung up, and walked over to me and sat down on the seat.

"So, did you get permission to stay over?" I asked jokingly.

"No...they're not my parents. I just told them I wouldn't be there later. Nessie says hi, and she wanted to know if you were ever coming over again."

"Hmm...after what I did last time, I don't think I will be over there any time soon."

"Leah, you know they like you. Blondie is the only one that doesn't. Bella doesn't exactly love you, but she likes you. She just can't get over the fact that you yelled at her while she was still all hormonal and sick and everything."

"Well, I don't know. Maybe. Not for a while, though."

"Aw, come on! You can't just stay away because you had a little spell of sadness!"

"Yes, I can, and it shouldn't matter to you anyway. It's not your life."

"Come on, please, Leah?"

"No."-Leah

"Yes."-Jake

"No."-Leah

"Yes."-Jake

"No."-Leah

"No."-Jake

"Yes."-Leah

"HAHAHAHA!! I got you! Now you have to go!"

"Fine, but not this week. Emma's having her brother and his wife over this week."

"Who's Emma?"

"My boss. The one that's pregnant...Am I ringing any bells?"

"Nope."

"Ugh! I've told you about her like a million times!"

"Sorry, I don't remember her. I sometimes zone out when people talk. Especially you. Force of habit from before, sorry."

"Fine, well, she's one of my very good friends, and I talk to her a lot. Anyway, I can't go this week."

"Finnnne. You can go the week after. I'll remember that."

I just stared at him. I didn't want to go. Hmph. It's not fair. I don't even like them. I'm sure I could lie tehm if I actually tried, but I didn't want to.

"Well, I have ot work tomorrow too, so I'll sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my bed," I said. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. Besides, he was my first guest in the house, and I should be courteous.

"No, you sleep on your bed. I'll sleep on the couch. Don't you have a guest room? I thought you had two bedrooms."

"I do, but I haven't been able to turn it into a guest room yet. I don't have _that_ much money."

He got a quick, speculative look, and then he laughed a little.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just if it's not a guest room yet, then what is it?"

"It's sort of an office..."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure. It's down the hall, I'll show you." I walked down the hall to the room. It was a little crowded with boxes at the door, but after that, it was mostly empty.

"Oh. So, you sleep in your bed, and I sleep on the couch."

"No."

"Fine, we'll compromise. Do you have another bed in your room?"

"No, why would I? If I did, don't you think it would be in the to-be guest room?"

"Fine, I guess you can sleep on the one side of the bed and I'll sleep on the other."

That would be awkward. Even if he was like a brother to me. With a sigh, I finally said, "Fine."

We walked to my bed and I told him to leav so I could change. I had shorts and a baggy shirt for pj's. I quickly changed into them, told him it was okay, and went to brush my teeth. Once I did, I went onto my side of the bed and got under the covers, and faced away from him.

"Leah, do you think the Cullens are alright?"

"Hmm..I suppose they are alright, but I still don't want to be friends with them."

"Oh. Why not?"

"I don't know, because they go against our nature, and it's weird knowing what they are and still hang around with them." I hoped that made sense. That was the only explanation I had, even to myself.

I turned to face him, a wondering why he was asking. He looked curious again.

"Well, I was just wondering, because I think they act human sometimes, like with emotions and everything."

"Yeah, I guess they do, but I can't even explain it right to myself. Maybe I just can't stand to be around them because of the love you can feel between everybody."

"Yeah, it's nice. Okay, I'm getting tired. Night."

"Gut nacht."

"What?"

"Gut nacht. It's German for 'good night.'"

"Oh, how do you know German?"

"Community college."

"Oh. Gut nacht."

Soon enough, my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.  
It seemed like five minutes later, that I heard my alarm go off. Jake jumped out of the bed, startled by the noise.

"It's just my alarm," I mumbled, pressed snooze, and fell back asleep. I woke up again, and the bed was empty. I walked out to the kitchen, and sure enough, there he was. Sitting in my only other chair, eating cereal. Kix.

I walked back to my room and grabbed fresh clothes, and got in the shower. When I was finished, I dryed my hair, and went to the kitchen again. He was reading the backs of my cereal boxes. What a kid.

"Are the backs interesting?" I asked sarcastically

"Yeah, Edward always makes some breakfast like eggs or pancakes of some other extravagant meal, I never have cereal."

"Oh, I usually eat pop-tarts." I grabbed a bowl and milk and poored cereal into it with the milk. We ate in silence. After we ate, he left, saying that he'd see me later. I thanked him and left for work


	10. Remodel and Repaint

Ok, a lot of people are getting impatient, lol

**Ok, a lot of people are getting impatient, lol. Leah will find a guy and it will be soon. I promise. Just take a deep breath and continue reading. Because when her Mr. Right does come along, there will be complications, of course! By the way, this is sort of a short chapter…at least compared to my others.**

The day had passed by in a blur of activity. Emma and I were cleaning the shop all day so it was spic-and-span when her brother and his wife got here. Apparently his wife has a bit of OCD and she tends to clean everything even if she sees a single dust mote. I had found out today Emma's brother's name is Michael, and his wife's name is Nicole. He was 23 and she 20. They had gotten married a year ago, and together they had a little baby boy named Aiden.

When I got out of my car, I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, but all of a sudden, this stench came. Ugh! It was a too-sweet scent, and it sickened me. Vampire scent. What the hell? Didn't I tell Jacob that I didn't want to see them until next week, when I wasn't stressed out? Jacob came out from the trees in his human form, looking apologetic. He came up to me, knowing I was pissed.

"I told them not to come, but I was telling them about what happened last night, and I told them about your guest room and…Alice heard." He said the last part with a bit of humor. He thought this was funny? Why is it so bad that Alice heard?

I stared at him for an explanation. He just gestured toward the house, and brought an even sorrier look onto his face. I walked to my door and opened it. The stench was worse in here. She must be in here. That's _great_. I just _love_ when people, vampires especially, come into my house without my permission.

Alice was standing in my kitchen with Bella beside her, not looking enthusiastic like Alice. She looked regretful. Alice picked up two cans, and said, "Which color?" Which color? What was she talking about? No! He did _not_ tell them about how I wanted to redo my guest room. Oh my God! I can't and won't let them do this. It's my house. I decide what to do with it.

With my eyes wide with disbelief and my head shaking form side to side slowly, I said, "No, you can't help me do my room."

"Oh, come _on_! It'll be fun. We can make it however you want, but I want to help you do it," Alice said.

Bella looked at Alice with her brow raised. "See? I told you she wouldn't accept. Alice, you assume way too much. I was smart enough to know that she wouldn't want us to help. Why can't you just accept 'no' for an answer? Just like when you want to go shopping all the time. I don't like shopping all the time, it's so pointless. So why do you keep begging me to go with you. Leah obviously doesn't want help, so just leave her be." Wow. That was a long speech. At least she was standing up for me.

"I beg you because I know that at some point you will break down and go with me. You're way too predictable, Bella. I don't know if Leah will crumble, but I can try," Alice whispered. As if I can't hear her.

"Aww, come on, Leah. You said so yourself that you wanted to redo it. We'll just speed up the process and provide finance and expertise," she begged. _Yeah, you also provide that horrible stench in my house._

"No. There's no way I'm letting you pay for this. I don't have the patience for this this week! I have Michael, Nicole and their baby coming this week! Nicole's a total neat freak! She has freaking OCD, she'll see the little microscopic dust pile in the corner! How the hell am I going to manage this _and _Nicole this week? That's right! I can't! So you'll just have to wait until next week!"

Alice stared at me thougtfully. Her eyes brightened as she perked up. What now?

"I know! If you have a key to the shop, I can go in there tonight and every night this week and clean the shop so that it is totally clean before Nicole gets there! Ooooh! Then I can help you remodel and everything! If you don't want to, then you can just help make the decisions and we can paint and everything for you! Oooooh! I can't wait!"

Hoiw does she do this? She seems to find a way for everything to get her way. No wonder Bella always caved in when Alice wants to go shopping. It's like arguing with a two-year-old. No matter how many times you try to disprove something to them, they always think they are right no matter what.

I might as well give in now. She'll win anyway. That must be why she's so confident. With a long sigh, I looked into her golden eyes and said, "I'm going to cave eventually, won't I?"

Her silvery laugh erupted, and she said, "Well, I can't be sure. You _are_ a werewolf, so I can't see. But I believe that I will."

"Fine. I'm not happy about it. You have to keep your end of the deal-the cleaning part. And might I add that you guys are making my house absolutely reek," I said, handing her the key to the shop. She wouldn't do anything that she shouldn't in there.

"Of course I'll clean it. Every night, scout's honor. I don't know where you work though..." she said. I told her the directions, and began to make myself some quesadillas. I remember when I was younger, I used to pronounce it kwa-za-dil-luz. My family picked on me about it forever.

Alice came into view as I was just sitting down to eat.

"Esme is coming over. She would've been here earlier, but she wasn't sure how you would react. She didn't want to upset you," she said. Esme walked into the room then. She smiled at me and walked over to Bella. I ahdn't noticed her standing there. She looked kind of thoughtful. I wonder what's on her mind.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just...um, thinking. About the color we should paint the walls."

"Wall_s_?"

Alice spoke after she sent a glare at Bella, which she didn;t acknowledge. "Well, um, if we're doing one room, shouldn't we do something with these chairs, and the kitchen walls?" What was with people having a problem with my chairs? I liked them.

"No, we're not changing the chairs. That is a definite no. There's nothing wrong with them." Alice looked at them, definitely not agreeing with my last statement.

"Well, what about all the walls? Can we make those a nicer color, other than this...70's cream color."

"God! Can't I make my own decisions anymore? Fine! Change the damn wall color!" I was getting angry. Why can't she just leave me alone to paint my rooms? I couldn't stand here anymore. I took my quesadilla and water and went to my room and shut the door. Slammed it, really, but I made sure I wouldn't break it. I turned on my radio and l tuned it to the country station. The singer was Leann Rimes, and it was a new song of hers called What I Cannot Change. It was an inspirational song. She has such a beautiful, and I tried to immerse myself in the song to calm myself. My therapy worked for me. I stopped shaking, and began to eat again. I continued to listen to the song. What beautiful lyrics:

_Yeah I don't know my father  
Or my mother well enough  
It seems like every time we talk  
We can't get passed the little stuff  
The pain is self-inflicted  
I know it's not good for my health  
But it's easier to please the world  
Then it is to please myself_

All the rest is out of my hands  
I will learn to let go what I cannot change  
I will learn to forgive what I cannot change  
I will learn to love what I cannot change  
But I will change, yeah I will change  
Whatever I, whenever I can

**A/n: ok, so im not one of those ppl who post lyrics to a song into their story a lot, but i couldnt convey the beauty of the song if you didnt know the lyrics. you should look it up on youtube or something. its even better with the melody**


	11. What Color, Leah ?

**HEY! No note today. Idk why ppl feel they need to say 'this isnt owned by me-its owned by stepehenie meyer' no shit, sherlock. dont you think ppl would already know that if they read twilight? freaking reatards. (sorry if i offended anyone) Oh YEAH! Remember when I mentioned that people should name who sang that song from chapter 8? Well, no one cares enough, so I'm going to tell you: **

**_The song was by Miranda Lambert, and the song was "More Like Her." The lyrics from the song was _"She was beautiful, in her simple little way." Okay, Thanks, enjoy! **

**cough please review. please please please please please. I'm begging you here!" cough**

After listening to the song, someone knocked on my door. I told them they can come in. It was Bella. She almost danced over to my bed and sat down. She was awfully graceful, even for a vampire. That's funny considering how clumsy she was in her human life.

"Hey, you know you don't have to give in to Alice. I know how she is, and she does respect other people's opinion. She'll let you make your own decisions about colors and furniture and everything. She knows it's your house, she just wanted an excuse to be able to shop and decorate."

"Yeah, I know she does. It's just that I'm already irritable from stress with cleaning all day, and then to come home to a smelly house is not very appealing."

She laughed and said, "Your house doesn't smell so great to us either." she said, then continued after a pause. "Ha ha, er, so...Why did you defend your chairs, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I like them. They were loved once, and they still have a chance at love."

"That's very deep. I-" she was cut off when we both heard the sound of someone approaching. Another vampire, that was great. As if my house didn't already reek. Her husband walked into my room, and I muttered sarcastically to myself, "Sure, come right on in." He looked over at me, and smirked, but he didn't leave. All he did was walk over to Bella, but she smiled as if she were seeing him for the first time in two years. She stood up and embraced him.

Ugh, here we go again. I got up and walked to my kitchen. Alice was sitting at my two-person table with Esme. They looked up at me and Alice disappeared and reappeared in front of me. I could feel her cool temperature radiating off of her, she stood too close for comfort. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement when she asked, "What color do you want your guest room to be?"

I hadn't thought much about that. I wanted something warm and inviting. Hmmm...too many rooms are painted blue. What color can I paint it that would be nice, but not too much, and not too girly, hmm. Bella and Edward came into the room. I was still pondering what color to make it when Edward spoke up and said, "What about a light maroon color-almost like a pink, but not quite that feminine?" That sounded nice. Like the color of my grandma's old chairs in her living room.

I smiled and said, "That sounds great."

Alice's eyes looked at me and lit up even more along with an even wider smile. How ws that possible? That would hurt to smile so wide. "Thanks Edward! You finally got a spark of enthusiasm out of her. Now, Leah, that sounds great, and I will go to the store tomorrow to get colors of paint so you can choose. I will have to go to your shop tonight and tidy up more, but tomorrow we will definitely start! EEEP!"

"Alice, calm down. You're just redoing her room, not finding a national treasure," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"It might as well be! She finally responded to the fun in this!"

"Fun?"

"Yes, fun. It's fun to paint and furnish and everything. It's like art class all over again. Hmm...art class...maybe I should take up some drawing and painting. That would be so fun!"

Her mind traveled a hundred miles an hour, I couldn't keep up. I shouldn't even try. It was useless. There was just not enough time to try to find out the reasons behind everything she talked about.

Edward chuckled at my thought, and said "She was thinking about how much she loves remodeling rooms, that she thought she should take up painting."

"Sheesh, Leah. You should try to keep up," Alice said, giggling.

"Alice, be nice. People don't have minds as quick as ours. I would have been confused, too if I were her," Bella said. I wondered randomly what they were talking about when they were in my room earlier.

I hadn't realised I had voiced my question until she said, "I was asking him who was with Nessie. Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper are. They don't...particularly like being here."

"Oh. What were you saying before he arrived?"

"Oh, i was saying that what you said about the chairs was very deep, and that it may be a little personal as well..."

"Oh, yeah, maybe." Damn, she saw right through me. That was exactly why I kept them. I couldn't bring myself to throw them out or fix them up in any way. I was staring into space again, at the cclock for some reason. I woke up from my trance, and the clock read 10:23. Crap, i should go to sleep.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Um, you can stay later, i guess, just...turn of the lights and lock the door when you leave. Thanks. Oh, and don't forget our deal, Alice."

"Duh, I'm a vampire. I have great memory. Of course I won't forget," she said. That _was_ kind of stupid of me. I walked to my room and changed into Pj's, and layed down. I was exhausted, and sleep came quickly.

**A/N: Wow, that was a short chapter.**


	12. Wow, Someone Has Major OCD!

**HEY! So, I've been getting plenty of feedback, and a lot of people liked the whole painting with Alice thing. Maybe I'll prolong that. Well, I'm sitting here at school in study hall, racking my brain for some ideas. So...if there's anything you would like to suggest, talk to me. BTW, does anyone know how to check your inbox on this website? I have no idea how to navigate this site b/c it's so not user-friendly. If anyone has a myspace, my URL code thing is /woolysmiff .OK? Oh, and there are 2000 hits!! But 17 reviews. I won't post another one until I get 20. So get cracking and please review :)  
--Tiffany.**

When i got to work the next day, Emma came over to me, bouncing with excitement. That can't be too good for the baby, can it? I don't think it would hurt it, but still.

"Oh my gosh! Okay, so you know that Michael and Nicole and Aiden are coming over, right? Well, I'm very excited about that, of course. Plus, last night I hoped that when I got here, that the place would be absolutely immaculate, and it is! There isn't a single dust bunny here! Not even in the corner where you like to put the dirt, even though you think I don't know," she said, practically screaming with joy. That was true, though. I didn't know she knew about my dusty corner. She continued on, still screaming. "Then, that girl that came in a few days ago...what was her name...? Uhh..." I couldn't remember either.

"Anyway..." I prompted. It didn't matter right now. I wanted to know her news.

"Oh, so anyway, she came in again to see if I had looked at her application and did the background check and everything, and I had. She's almost spotless. She got a speeding ticket and something for a fine, I don't remember, but it wasn't a big deal. So, she comes in, and I told her I would hire her! She was so happy. She starts next week."

"What day next week?" I asked

"Monday, she said she needs to start ASAP. Oh, I can't think of her name...it's going to bother me now. Ummmm...I think it starts with an M. Mary,Martha, Martina, Molly, Marissa, Mel-OH! Melissa!! YES, that's it!"

I wondered what it would be like to work with the stuck-up flirter and Daddy's little girl who gets everything she wants because she's rich. Snob.

I walked back to the lounge room, and dropped my stuff off. I heard the door on the bell ring, and let Emma get it. She squealed with delight, and I assumed that her brother and his family were here. I sat down on the computer chair, and grabbed the book I kept here for myself when there were slow days. It was a great book called My Sister's Keeper, by Jodi Picoult (see bottom of paragraph in bold and italics). It was also sad in a way. Kate has leukemia, and Anna is the child born specifically to donate parts to Kate, and Anna files a lawsuit against her parents.

**_A/N--This is an actual book, and you should definitely read it. This author is great, and she has many books. You should check out her books. Now.--_**

I had gotten immersed in my book, and realized that a whole 20 minutes passed when Emma appeared at the door. I jumped at the sound of her knocking softly at the door. Damn, I had just gotten to a good part. The courthouse was on fire. Not literally, it was just really engrossing.

"Hey, can you come out? I want you to meet them. Oh, and Nicole actually said 'this place is really clean.' Can you believe it? The total germophobe and OCD freak actually thinks my shop is clean! Oh my gosh!"

I made a mental note to thank Alice for making the place immaculate. "So, are they a pretty happy family?"

"Yeah, they love each other. It's so obvious, with the way he looks in her eyes.

I got up and peeked around the corner, hoping it wasn't that obvious, so I wouldn't be sad through the whole conversation. They were. It was so obvious, with the way he held her hand, and wrapped his arms around her and her baby, looking into her eyes the entire time. He didn't even look up when I came around the corner. The baby was so adorable. He was about a year old, I guess she was pregnant when they married. He had a patch of light brown hair on the top of his head, and when he saw me, he looked up and smiled. He had a gummy smile, but he had a small tooth peeking out. He had a small nose, with a point at the end, and wide, bright blue eyes. They were mesmerizing, and were almost a sky blue. He was a little chubby, but I suppose most babies are. His mother looked up at me while Michael still stared at her. She had blonde hair and it was curly, but it was the natural kind of curly. Her eyes were two different colors, I noticed. One was the same bright blue as her son's, and the other was green. It was neat, but little freaky. She was pretty, but she looked unwell. Not physically, but she looked tired in a way.

"Hi, you must be Leah," she said. When I held out my hand to shake, she hesitated, and then shook it. Odd.

"Yes, and are you Nicole? You have a beautiful baby," I complimented.

"Thank you. He looks more like his father, though. Except he has the color of my one eye."

Her husband looked up then, and I nearly melted at the spot. His eyes were a very light brown color. It reminded me of the Cullens' eyes. Though there was no way he was from the supernatural. He was totally human. I remembered Ashley, a girl in my class, with almost the same color eyes. She was human, too. I made sure of that, because I talked to her a lot in school. When I looked in his eyes, my knees turned to jelly, and he was the only one in the room with me. Wow, what a rush! He was the only one holding me on the Earth. He was everything. I suppose I had imprinted.

As I looked, his wife ceared her throat, and brought me back to reality. I couldn't be with him. He had a wonderful wife and a kid. How sad. I finally imprint, and I can't be with the one i love. He was married. Why did everyone else get their happily ever after without complications, but not me? This is _so _not fair!

I sobered, and sat down next to him and Emma sat beside Nicole. Emma and Michael looked a little alike. They had the same eye formation, but her eye color was a blue-gray color. They also had the same nose. A little wide, but not too much, and it was like a ski slope, in that it went down and then pointed up a little bit at the end.

"So, this is my brother, Michael, and Nicole, and their baby, Aiden," Emma said in a way to try to get me talking.

"Hi, I'm Leah. It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand to him. He took it without hesitation, unlike his wife.

Emma began talking to Nicole about how clean the shop is.

"So this place is clean, but it's not as clean as our house. We always keep it nice, and we use this cleaner..." Nicole said. I tuned her out, being annoyed by her tone. Damn, Emma wasn't lying about her OCD being out of control. Alice had made this place totally germ-free it seemed, but she still thought it was not clean enough. She must be crazy. Michael was holding their baby, but Aiden had fallen asleep. He noticed that, and put him in his He turned to me, and I happily met his gaze, loving that he wanted to talk with me.

"So, have you worked here for a while?" he asked.

"No, I've been working here for about four months. I just moved here, so I had to get a job closer to home," I explained. I wanted to reach over and hold his hand, but I knew that would freak him out.

"Really? Where did you live before?"

I laughed, and replied, "I lived in La Push, by First Beach."

"Oh, I've been there. I used to go there for vacation with my friends, lots of memories there. An rain. Why did you move?"

I sighed, and said, "I just couldn't live there anymore. There was so much heartbreak and people I despised for things they couldn't even control. It was never their fault." Sam's break-up with me made sense now. I would have broke up with him. too, if I had imprinted. I wasn't in love with in anymore. It was like I don't see them anymore, just like all the others who imprinted.

"That's so sad. I wouldn't blame you for leaving," he said as he stared right into my eyes. I almost stopped breathing, but composed myself and got up to walk into the employee room. He followed.

"Hey, sorry, but i didn't mean it to seem rude...I didn't think that was going to be perceived as being mean..."

"No, I just had to get up. Some of the people from my past just came back for an unexpected visit, and I was just thinking about it," I said to cover up for the realy reason that I got up. He was...what was that word Bella always accused Edward of doing? ...Dazzling. Yes, he was dazzling me.

"Oh. Hey, um, this is an odd request, but my wife has some problems, and she doesn't like touching people. OCD. She's...eccentric about it sometimes. It causes other problems too, and it hasn't been pleasant lately," he explained.

"What's wrong?" I asked, unable to not seem anxious form his worry.

"Well..it's just, with Aiden, she's more tired and more...crazy. She never stops cleaning, and it scares me," he replied with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I hope it gets better," I said. I didn't want it to get better, but if it made him sad, then I did. I wanted him to be the happiest person ever.

We walked back to our sitting place, and we all talked for hours. Hardly any customers came in today, but when they did, I had to assist them. I found that their last name was Young. Michael and I got along nicely. I controlled myself, and he seemed at ease talking to me. Then the sun began setting, and I sighed as they got ready to leave.

I had learned a great deal about them today. Nicole, of course, had issues with her OCD, and thus causing other mental problems. Michael hopes that Aiden doesn't inherit that. They lived in on the other side of the country, in a little town called Dover. It was in Pennsylvania, and there were many things I noticed that also indicated that. They had mentioned that they were hungry earlier, and asked if we had any Martin's Chips. I had no idea what they were, and Emma told them that those chips were only a southern Pa food. I hadn't know that Emma was from Pennsylvania. I asked her about it, and she said that they had moved from Lancaster, Pennsylvania to Washington when she was 16 and he was 13. She said he loved it there so much that he decided to live there when he was older.

They left, and I began cleaning and closing up the shop.

**A/N: Are you happy now? She imprinted. BTW, with his eyes, he is human, and NOT supernatural. There is, in fact, people in this world with those color eyes. The girl Leah mentioned, Ashley, is actually a girl in my grade. She does have a very, very light brown color, almost gold. I think of Twilight every time I see her. lol. If you want to see a pic of her, message me, and I can send it to you via e-mail, since this site doesn't send hyperlinks well.**


	13. What's so Funny?

**HEY! So thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed!! There are now 20 reviews, and as promised, I am posting another chapter. I am to reviews as Alice is to shopping.**** (I am as addicted to reviews as Alice is to shopping.) So please review. I'll love youforever if you do!! 3 I never noticed that that (3) was a heart sideways until like yesterday. lol**

I was just vacuuming the shop when I saw a very expensive pair of shoes in front of me...and a terrible smell. I jumped in surprise, startled. I guess I screamed too, because Alice put a hand over my mouth. I turned off the vacuum, and she stared at me, annoyed. _She's_ the one who scared the shit out of _me_.

"What are you doing, idiot?" she asked.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm closing the shop. Duh."

"I'm cleaning up the shop. You're going home. Are you okay? You seem different to me."

"I'm, uh...yeah, I'm okay..."

"No you're not. Tell me about it. What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing's wrong, really. Everything's right. Kind of. Except for one thing--person."

"Care to explain what you are talking about since I can't juts _see_ what you are talking about?" Alice was just going to pry until I gave in.

"Well, I imprinted," I said quickly. Her eyes widened, and she smiled, jumping up and down, grabbing my hands with her own ice-cold hands. She is crazy. I didn't jump, and she was upset by this.

"Why aren't you jumping? You imprinted. You have your soul-mate. No more complications!"

"No, Alice. There _are_ complications. He's happily married and has a little boy with his wife. See? I can't even get my happy ending! What the hell is wrong with me!?"

She stopped smiling, and became sad and apologetic. "Leah, there's nothing wrong with you. You just have to wait until their marriage is over, and then you can have him. You'll have to be patient for a while."

"But how do you know their marriage will end?"

"Well, for one, they're quite young. Two, she will drive him insane with her OCD. Three, you are meant to be with him. He will fall in love with you, too." She rolled her eyes at the OCD part.

"Yeah, he seemed stressed today about her disorder."

"I know! I can't believe she said it was _almost_ clean! This place was freaking immaculate! What a prude!" She exclaimed. She was really touchy about it.

"Wait, how do you know she said that?"

She looked down, and said, "Oh, well I was here for a little in the morning. But I left as soon as she said it wasn't as clean as her house. So I wasn't here long enough to know what happened between you and Michael--wait, you did imprint on him, right? The baby isn't married or anything, right?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, it was Michael. But now I'm so bummed because I can't have him. He's married!"

"Don't worry, just give it some time .He'll leave her soon enough," she comforted. She wasn't successful, though.

"I don't have time! They're only here for a week!"

"Well, we'll just have to do something about that."

"What do you mean, 'do something?'"

"I mean, we'll-I mean I'll have to do something to change that. Hmmm...what can I do to prolong your time with him? I don't know, I'll sleep on it." She giggled at the end. Oh, she doesn't sleep. A little laugh came out of me.

"Well, don't do anything stupid or rash, Alice." Ugh, now I was getting friendly with them now. I suppose I could easily be friends with them. Alice, especially. Except for the shopping addiction.

"Are you going to stay and clean up?" I asked.

"Well, it will only take a few minutes. Five, tops," she answered.

"I'll wait for you and drive you back to my house."

"Awww..that's so nice. Thanks." And with that, she dashed off to clean the shop while I went to the back room to get my things to go. I sat in the car while I waited for her. She came out about a minute after me, and as she opened the door, she froze, and her eyes went blank.

"Alice, what's wrong? Alice? Alice!?" I was waving my hand in front of her face, and she scrunched her nose; otherwise not acknowledging my hand.

She awoke form her trance about three seconds after I noticed her vacancy.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice covered her mouth, suppressing her laughter. I didn't understand. What just happened?

She got into the car, and said "Just drive home. Um, I'm going to have to go into the house before you do. Something's...happened." She looked like she was going to burst out with laughter at any moment.

"Alice, what just happened?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. I had a vision, and I think it would be best if I went into your house before you do. I think if you did, you would freak out a little." That didn't sound good, but I suppose I would follow her advice. But just because I wasn't in there didn't mean I couldn't hear. I'll figure it out, whatever it is she's trying to keep me from.


	14. Oh, That's not Funny, Alice!

**HEY! So, obviously I don't have a set day of the week that I get my chapters out. Basically, I try to have at least one chapter out every week. If I don't, then I'm probably reading other people's stories. So...Leah imprinted on Michael, who is married and has a kid. Alice is happy to break up their marriage, and to lavishly decorate Leah's house. Alice had a vision before they let, and didn't tell Leah what it was. So, where to start? Hmmm..how about the car ride home. Btw, did I mention I'm from York, Pa. That's why I know a lot of the stuff about Michael's surroundings. My dad lives in Dover, which is where I'm having Michael live. Did anyone guess who she was imprinting on before I wrote it?**

Why wouldn't she tell me what the vision was? It couldn't be that bad, could it?

We arrived at my house, and Alice stepped out of the car. I got out, and listened to what was going on inside. I heard a weird scraping noise. It was very faint, but I could tell it came from inside my house somewhere.

"Guys!" I heard Alice call. The odd noise stopped. Then there was the noise of vampires shuffling and walking. "Look, I know you're still a semi-new vampire, but still. Seriously! In _Leah's house!?_God! Get a grip!" What was she-oh. Ewwww! My house!? Ugh! That's totally gross!

I walked to my door and swung it open. I was furious and disgusted. They were all standing there, (fully dressed-thank God) staring at me. Bella looked down, and she probably would have been blushing like crazy if she were still human. Edward looked at Alice, edging her to say something. They all knew I knew.

"Look, Leah, seriously, they weren't that far into it. They hadn't even taken their clothes off yet. I promise you. I wouldn't lie to you, Leah," Alice said in a rush, assuring me.

It took me about a half of a minute to calm down. When I did, I sat down. They should totally have to pay for doing this. That was sooooo not right. Couldn't they just wait to go home? Where is everyone else?

Edward, hearing my question, spoke up. "Esme went to get more paint. We are running out, and Jacob is with Nessie. Everyone else is at home, I assume." Ever time I hear the word "assume," I think of my old math teacher, who on the first day of school told us not to assume. He wrote the word on the board and put a slash between some letters like this: assume, and then proceeded to say "you shouldn't assume, because it makes an ass out of you and me".

"Oh. Well...I have some news. I imprinted." I saw Bella's head jerk up, and her eyes were bigger than Alice's were. She jumped up to give me a hug. An ice-cold one, at that.

"Oh, Leah! I'm so happy! I felt so bad for you with your situation with Sam." She was nearly sobbing with happiness for me, even though she didn't hear the whole story. I guess she just assumed -as she shouldn't, (hehe) that since I imprinted, I would just ride off into the sunset. Not quite. I still had a big wall to climb over in order to see that sunset.

"Uhh...Bella," I began, pulling away from me. I didn't exactly feel comfortable with her hugging me. "I still have a situation..."

"What do you mean? You imprinted, Sam's gone. What else is there-oh, who did you imprint on anyway?"

"Emma's brother, Michael. The problem is that he's married. And he has kids. And he's married. And his wife has major OCD and other mental problems-I can't break them up, she'd be devastated, and might kill herself! Did i mention he's married?"

"Yes, you mentioned it twice before," Alice chimed in. "Besides, I told you we'd break them up. It'll be too easy. Anyway, I don't think she'll be an emotional wreck. She doesn't seem too attached to him. He is with her, but she's a good actress at pretending she loves him."

"That's so sad for him, though. Maybe we can find a way to break them up without them knowing we are. No, I can't do that. That's so cruel. I'll let them break up themselves, I'll just have to be a friend until then, " I said with sadness in my voice. I wanted to see him again, but knew he would be freaked out by that.

"Oh, Leah, we painted your guest room almost totally. We still need the second coat for it to look more like the color it should be, but we'll paint it when Esme comes back. Do you want to help? It will hopefully take your mind off of things."

"Alright, I guess if I don't contribute today, I'll never be able to."

"That's not true. You make the decisions, that's contributing," Alice replied.

"Well, yeah, but I mean physically contributing. Though you all have to be slower than usual, because if you are at your normal speed, then I'll only get a one foot **(or meter if you're not from the US)** area of paint done," I said while the rest of them laughed at my joke.

Esme pulled into the driveway, and ran into the house. She had a can of paint and a few other things with her.

"Hi, Leah. How are you?" she asked in the motherly voice that she always seemed to have.

"I'm good, for the most part," I said, shooting a glare at Edward and Bella, who quickly put their heads down and smiled a little out of embarrassment. Esme noticed my glare, but otherwise dismissed it.

"Okay, so are we going to paint? Don't worry, Leah, we'll be slow for you. Okay, Esme?" Alice verified.

So we spent the rest of the night painting. They went slowly as promised so that I could keep up. I was really liking them. It was nice, having another family added to my original family. We listened to country music as we painted. Alice didn't like country, and Bella wasn't crazy about it, but it was tolerable. Alice just complained the whole time.

We finished painting when Jewel's newest country song came on. It was called "I Do." It was a cute song, though some Alice didn't like the fact that she converted to country music. I though her music always had sort of a country music touch to it. Good Day, Foolish games, Goodbye Alice in Wonderland, You were meant for Me. I remember that she was once homeless for a while, and that was how her first song came out, Who Will Save your Soul. She had written about some of the struggles of being homeless, and the things that people do, like cheating and violence, et cetera. How sad, I guess everyone has to go through tough times to get to where they should be. I will have to get through seeing Michael with Nicole to be able to be with him

I went to bed after painting, and the Cullens went home. Bella and Edward came into my room to assure me that everything will work out in the end. Well, Bella told me; Edward just stood there with his true love, nodding at her assurances.

**A/N: So, I like Jewel's songs too. Even the pop and country. I listen to mostly country, so there will be some country songs mentioned on here. If you don't know what the song is, just look it up on youtube. I will name the author and song title, so it should be easy to find most of them. Okay, hope you enjoyed it :)**


	15. Interesting Choice of Words I edited it

**HEY! FYI: The book that Emma is reading in this chapter is real as well. I just read it like a few weeks ago. It's pretty good, and sad :'( Oh, and it's a true story. I would most definitely recommend it. I like to read, if you haven't noticed, and I like to tell people about the books I read. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to alerts, or favorites. ;) oh, and theres 3074 hits Yayy!! OH! And I mess up my characters a lot, so if you catch something that's wrong, please tell me. I'm working on this problem, though.**

Here I am, sitting at work with Emma, both of us reading a book. She was reading a book called Go Ask Alice. Apparently it was about this girl (they never mention her name for confidentiality reasons) who writes in her diary about her life with drugs, and the hardships she goes through. I looked up at Emma when i heard a strange noise coming from her, like a small gasp. She looked up at me as well, her eyes welled up and a tear streaking down her cheek.

I was immediately frantic, thinking she was hurt somehow. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, this is just such a sad book. She goes through all this stuff And then-"

"Don't tell me! I want to read it too, and I don't want spoilers! Jeez, Emma." She always wanted to tell me about her books, but usually I yelled at her when she tried. I usually wanted to read the books too. The book I was currently reading, My Sister's Keeper was one that she recommended to me.

"Oh, sorry. Duh, I do that a lot, don't I?" she asked.

"Yeah, you do. Hey, is your brother coming in today?" I tried to ask nonchalantly, but it came out as demanding.

"Yeah, he is. They are going to Seattle today, and then they are coming over," she answered, getting up from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to pee, this pregnancy is making me have to pee every five minutes, it seems."

"When are you do again?"

"August. I'm hoping I won't have a premature, since Sophie was a premie. I was too, so maybe it's a hereditary thing, or something." Sophie was about two years old, and she seemed like she was about one, size-wise. Intellectually, she was average for her age.

I went back to my book, and about five minutes later, a customer walked in. asked her if she needed help, and she said she was looking for a certain color called puce. What the hell is puce? Is that a pink color? I tried to point her to the pink, and she shook her head. It took about half an hour to get her to the right color. I could have asked her what color puce was, but her speech was terrible. She mumbled, and had an accent. It sounded odd, and with the two together, I couldn't understand much of what she said. When I pointed her to some purplish-maroon color, she clapped her hands together and grabbed about five papers. I rang them up, and she finally left.

I sat down and Emma looked up at me, smiling. "What was that about?"

"Some lady wanted some puce color. Who the hell knows what color puce is?"

"Oh, you should have asked me. I did, it's that purplish color on the third rack in the corner."

"Now you tell me! I wish I had known that earlier!" Just as I was saying that, another customer walked in. Great. Hopefully I'll be able to understand this one. I turned toward the door, and Alice was standing there, looking a little curious.

I walked over to her, and asked, "why are you here?"

"I wanted to see what you do during the day."

Emma's voice trailed into the room, wondering if I needed any help.

"No, it's just one of my friends." Then, Emma came over to us, her curiosity surfacing on her face.

"Hi, I'm Emma. I work with Leah."

"I'm Alice, I am helping Leah repaint her room. I guess I'm one of her friends too."

"Oh, hi Alice. It's nice to meet you." The door bell rang and I went to answer, and I saw that it was Michael. I immediately looked at Alice, who, of course knew who he was right away.

"Hey, Michael," Alice, Emma and I said simultaneously. I glared at her.

He seemed confused, and maybe a little embarrassed to be put on the spot. "Uh, hey. Nicole and Aiden are at the house sleeping, so I figured I could spend time here. I don't think I've met you," he said, looking at Alice, apparently somewhat dazzled.

"I'm Alice. I'm a friend of Leah's. It's nice to meet you too. I just met your sister like a second ago."

"Oh. Apparently you know me already, so we can just skip the greeting, ha ha," he said, shifting unconsciously towards me and away from Alice nervously. I was glad, in that moment, that she was a vampire, and he had a natural fear of her.

"So, how was your day in Seattle? Emma told me you guys were sight-seeing."

"Yeah, we were supposed to, but Nikki just wanted to shop, so we didn't see any of he good things," he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well, maybe you could get to that by the end of the week. If you want, I would be more than glad to show the sites," I offered. Alice said "that was subtle," sarcastically and too quietly for them to hear.

"Yeah, that would be fun. I'll see if I can some time-our itinerary is packed, so I might have to shift some things around." I smiled-maybe he would choose to hang out with me rather than his own wife.

We walked over to the table, and talked for a little while. After a few minutes, I dragged Alice to the back room, asking why she was really here.

"Fine, I wanted to meet your hubby. He's pretty cute-and did you notice his eyes? They look like ours-well, 'I need to hunt, so mine are a little darker, but still. That's pretty neat. So, when are you going to start breaking them up?" she asked, excited at the idea of helping me ruin a marriage.

"I'm not going to purposely break them up. If it happens, then it happens, but I'm not going to interfere. That's just cruel, even if he's meant to be with me."

"Wow, that's awfully considerate. How do you manage that?"

"Easy. I just think of how happy he is with her right now, so it's easier to come to a moot point."

"Yeah...how's that working for you?"

"Well...it doesn't matter. I'm happy as long as he's happy-for the most part."

"Yeah...I'm going to continue to think of ways to break them up," she said. I groaned, knowing she would go through with her plan. I hope she won't be too cruel.

Michael walked into the room, probably wondering what we were doing. I quickly turned my back to Alice, and smiled at him.

"Hey, um, Emma wanted to know what the title of the one book that had the girl who was abused with her sister and you find out at the end something totally unexpected at the end. She didn't tell me what the end was, and she was pretty vague." He seemed to have a hard time remembering the plot she told him. I was totally flabbergasted when he said she didn't tell him the end of the story. I had to find out if it was true.

I walked out, and asked her, "did you seriously not tell him the end?"

"Yep, aren't you proud of me? There's a first for everything! I really didn't tell him."

"Are you serial?" **(A/N: you know how people mean serious, but try to be funny by saying serial-yeah.)**

**"**Yeah, Cocoa Puffs. Ha ha."

"H. Ha. That's not funny. you know? Only little kids think it's funny."

"Yeah, I know, but it's a force of habit."

"So, why were you telling him about the book-by the way, it's called Me & Emma. I think it's by Elizabeth Flock."

**A/N: Damn IT! I just had this whole thing almost finished, and then my computer decided to be retarded and I had to exit out before saving it! Fudge! Now I have to retype everything again, and it won't be as good as it was the first time!**

"Oh, I was telling him about the books we read and how I recommend books to you."

"Oh"

So we spent the rest of the afternoon chatting, and I added everything I learned about Michael to my mental list. Alice sat next to me quietly listening to our conversation. It was a little disturbing, but we got used to it after a while. I learned some odd phrases that Michael used. Apparently his area of Pennsylvania have a sort of language-Pennsylvania Dutch-and its lie German, but not the same. "Scootch over," "outen the light," and "read (pronounced like the past tense of to read) up," (which meant get ready) were some of the phrases he used. He also said _tuttor_ (toot-er) which meant toe, and _schmoots_, which meant like gunk, goop, stuff, and there were others but I can't remember all of them. Michael said he lived in a rural area, and that his house was large and was about an acre or two away from his neighbors. He mentioned "pennsyltucky," which was everwhere in Pa except Pittsburgh and Philadelphia. He said he went to Hershey park (like the chocolate bar) every year since it is lie 45 minutes away from his home. He said the chocolate factory is there as well.

I learned so much about him, I was tired by the end of the night. I bade him and Emma goodbye, and Alice came up to me and said, "I like him, but he didn't say anything big that I could use to break him and his wife up. Hmmm...I guess I'll have to listen to him more."

Alice again cleaned the shop in record time, and we drove home together. I was getting usd to the smell, even if it still stank.

Keith Urban's new song came on, and I sang along to it. Alice was commenting on his good looks-he _was_pretty hot, but I liked him for his songs. His new song, "You Look Good in My Shirt" was a great song, and Alice was even tolerant to it. She said it had more of a rock/pop ring to it. What was funny is in the video, all these girls were going crazy just to touch him.

**A/N: Question: does the story seem likes its dragging on? if so, please tell me-I can speed it up some. OH! and there's this song, Your Face by Taylor Swift-you should all youtube it b/c it would be a great song to go along with New Moon-check out and see if you agree. Also T. S. isnt good live, but just listen to the words, and youll see. Reviews are appreciated :)**


	16. Gain Friendship?

**HEY! So Im going to get it more action-y. Im getting a little bored, and the story is dragging on. So, Alice is going to intervene! lol! btw, i got a mean review from someone about how my characters are having babies before marriage. Well, if someone has a problem with that, then oh well they can just stop reading. the review was stupid things, and thus i dont care if someone waits to whoopee until after marriage, or not. so thats my standing point. sorry if i offended anyone else.  
****Did you hear? Taylor Swift had one of her songs (White Horse) on Grey's Anatomy, and then she just released a song (You're Not Sorry) from her album early on Tuesday at midnight. Sorry this chapter took so long - ive been busy.**

"So we have your room painted, and the flooring was placed today. You know, we could get a lot more done if you let us in more. One hour before you leave from work until you go to bed is not enough time for us to get everything done," Alice complained as I parked my car.

"Well, you'll just have t o deal with it. I don't want you to do anything while I'm not there. Be lucky I gave you that hour before I get off. I shudder to think of what you would do to my house if I give you too much time alone with my house." I said as we walked into my house. My kitchen had Jacob, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee in it. Renesmee looked up and brought the most adorable smile on her face.

"Hey Leah! I've been wanting to see you, but Mommy and Daddy said that you didn't like having a lot of people at your house,"Renesmee said. It was true, but she was an acception to that since she is so cute.

"Oh, well I don't really mind. Renesmee, I love having your company. You're such a bundle of fun."

She giggled, and said, "Thank you, but could you call me Nessie - only my parents call me Renesmee when I'm in trouble." She rolled her eyes and looked at her mom.

Bella interrupted by saying, "Well, maybe if you didn't get in trouble so much, we wouldn't have to say your full name so often."

I was odd, to remember that Bella was her mother. She just seemed so young and effervescent. She never really showed that look that said 'I'm a mother,' if that made any sense. I remembered when she was still pregnant that I told Jake I was a genetic dead-end because I hadn't imprinted. Now that I imprinted, I must not be and I could have children with Michael. Of course, Aiden would be my step-son. I'm getting ahead of myself. He was still with Nicole, and he hadn't even looked my way yet.

"Okay, are you going to check out your new flooring, or are we going to stand here all day and talk?" Alice asked, getting impatient with our conversing.

I walked into my guest room, and was surprised that they had all the flooring placed. Of course, I should have known - Alice finished things in five minutes that would take a human fifteen minutes. The floor was wooden, with an odd criss-cross pattern with different color woods. I wonder what kind it is...

**A/N: If you go onto my profile, you can see the pattern for this by clicking the second link. The first link has the color of the walls.**

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward spoke."It's called a basket weave pattern. Alice thought it would--"

"It would go great with the wall color, since the walls have a darker color, and the light color would balance it a little," Alice interrupted. Edward shot her a glare, but she just laughed at him.

"Awww, I interrupted you. That's such a tragedy," she said tauntingly and sarcastically.

"Okay, aren't we supposed to be talking about furniture today?" Bella asked.

"Wow, Bella - are you excited to get furniture?"

"Well, not exactly. I don't want you guys arguing, though. So, let's get started."

"Okay now, Leah. What kind of furniture do you want in there?" Alice asked, eager to get started.

"Well, obviously a bed, and maybe, like a little love seat or something....wait, what did you guys do with the boxes that were in there before you started painting?" I had forgotten I had boxes in there before until now.

"Oh, we went through them and categorized them better and then stuffed them in the closet that has other boxes in it."

"Oh, I think I'll have to go through them later today. Then I could empty out that room and keep my computer desk in there. I think it's big enough for that..."

"Okay. well, back on subject. What other furniture or little accessories do you want in there?"

"Ummm...well, I don't know. I would want some pictures maybe...but I only have little pictures like the ones you get developed at stores, so....yeah."

"Well, where are they? We can blow up the image and frame it. Go find them," she ordered.

"They're still in some box, I'd have to go through them."

"Well, no one gets anything done by standing here." With that, she was gone, and my boxes appeared in front of me. I was standing in my bedroom, so I had enough space for them.

So that's how I spent my evening: going through all my boxes, and deciding what to keep and what to pitch. It was nice, to see some of the things from my childhood. My mom had made Seth and me keep a "keep safe" box, which consisted of things from school, awards, report cards, favorite shirts and my two favorite adolescent possessions. They were a doll and a blanket. The doll was named Mary, because when I got her, she had a white frilly dress on, and I thought she was getting married. She still has the dress on, but it's faded and worn. My blanket was called "blankie," which wasn't very original. I had heard from my mother that it had once been a different color, but I'm not sure if it was brown or yellow. Regardless, the color faded after so much use, and was now white, and barely a foot long and half a foot wide (**A/N: for my non-American readers, that's about 31 centimeters).** It had taken me until I was ten to stop sleeping with them at night, and pack them away for safe-keeping.

After a while, I found my photo albums, and perused through them, finding a few possibilities. By the time I finished all the boxes, I had found about ten pictures that I liked, but I didn't want Alice to do all of them...she already spent too much money for me.

"Are you done?" she asked, appearing out of thin air next to me.

"I thought you couldn't see werewolves?" I contradicted

"I can't, but Edward can"

"Well, yes, but I'm deciding on which ones to do."

"Do you like all of them?" she probed

"Yes..."

"Well, then we'll do all of them. Kay?"she asked, but then another blur came. and I turned: Edward.

"Leah, we don't care about cost. We only want to gain friendship." Friendship?

Alice glared at him again, "Well, now you did it."

"Did what?"


	17. Ikea seems expensive

**HEY! There are now 4,000 hits! But not enough reviews :( I got a really nice and long review a few days ago. It definitely made up for the mean one I got. She had a suggestion that I'm going to incorporate into my story, but I'm not going to make it in my own bad-writing way lol. Well, thanks _Somewayoverhyper._ And her story's good too, so check it out. Sorry this came out real late too...I keep losing my jump drive (I left it at my dad's house, when I live with my mom, so i had to wait a week to type this). Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.**

**Mein Hut, der hat drei Ecken,  
Drei Ecken hat mein Hut,  
Und hat er nicht drei Ecken,  
Denn war es nicht mein Hut.**

**lol, it's been stuck in my head all day, thanks to the Oktoberfest party. Translation:**

**My hat, it has three corners,  
Three corners has my hat,  
And if it has not three corners,  
Then it is not my hat**

**Did I mention I'm sorry?**

"Did what?" he asked.

"Great. Well, Leah, the reason we wanted to help you is because we wanted to be friendlier with you. If you want to, we can be friends. It hurts us knowing that you hate us."

"I don't hate you guys...not any more. I guess yougot what you wanted."

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Duh, did you think I would have let you do this if I did? Ever since Bella...helped me before, I realized that you guys aren't that bad."

There was a long pause then.

"Well...awkward..." Bella said.

"So, since we've established that, we can continue. Leah, we'll blow up the pictures, and you can place them wherever you want in the house. Just make sure the frames match."

I was on the brink of passing out. I had wanted to finish my task before I ate dinner, but now it was 7:30, and I was absolutely ravenous. So I went to my kitchen and just made a peanut butter sandwich. I never used jelly-I didn't like it, so I only used peanut butter.

While I was eating, I marveled over the feeling of when I imprinted.

It had happened so quick. I was just watching their family, and then he looked up into my eyes, and I was floating. Newton's Law no longer applied to me. I looked down at myself from a cloud of haze. Everyone else had disappeared at that moment- it was just him and me. I once thought that I was in love with Sam, but only then did I realize that it wasn't love-he was just a placeholder. Someone to keep me happy for the moment, and since I had found love at that moment.

**A/N: so...yeah, I elaborated a little more, but I feel like its dragging on, so im stopping the description of imprinting lol**

I finished my food, and Alice walked in.

"Well, we have to figure out how big you want these pictures. So I'll get my laptop, and we can start."

When she reappeared, she had her laptop open and ready on the table. She sat next to me, and it was a little uncomfortable with the chill and smell.

We discussed the size of our pictures, and she said I could pick them up from the store in a few days. I couldn't wait-I had not liked having my walls bare. Maybe I could get more of those paintings Mom used to have.

After a while, we didn't have much to do, so Alice had me look at furniture from this Ikea store. I had never heard of it before, but it sounded like something that was expensive.

"Alice, I won't let you buy expensive stuff for me."

Alice pursed her lips, rolled her eyes and sighed simultaneously. "It's not expensive. Besides, we have tons of money, so it doesn't really effect us how we send it. Also, even if I weren't doing this, I'd still be spending it-just elsewhere."

"That is so true," Edward said, laughing.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"You will be when it's all finished. And I told you-it's not expensive. Look- that bed right there costs $399 **(for european ppl: about €313.325...if that's wrong, don't blame me-I used an online converter lol, idk how to convert it)** That's pretty cheap for that bed. Besides, their stuff looks really modern and expensive, but it's not that much."

Bella said, "You might as well just give up. She's unstoppable when it comes to fashion and/or designing. Trust me, I've been there. a lot."

She's right. Damn. Well, at least I have my bedroom normal. I flipped through teh pages, looking at the beds. "Oh! Look at that one. I could keep my computer underneath it! Then I could at least take advantage of the high ceilings. But I don't want my guest bedroom nicer than my bedroom. Well...oh well."

I saw Edward look at Bella all funny again. He must be reading her mind-were they talking about me? Ugh, I probably have a booger, or something in my teeth. How embarassing!

"What? Are you guys talking about me?"

"Oh, er, no. I was saying that...Um, green furniture would look nice in your guest room," Bella said. She was lying, I could tell. That was one of her weaknesses. Wonder what they were talking about, green would lok horrible in that room.

Alice perked up,saying, "green would look terrible, Bella. Que Fumas? (What are you smoking?-spanish) Oh, never mind." She shut up when she saw the look in Bella's eyes.

**Well, that was short, but I felt really bad about getting it out sooooo late, and so I typed up the rest of the chapter quick. I am looking for a Beta, and if you want to be my Beta, then please PM me, okay?**

**once again (for like the fifth time) sorry for being so late. stupid jump drive.**


	18. What Surprise?

**HEY! So...yeah. Taylor Swift's new album came out-it's called Fearless. I love it. Listening to it currently. My favorite song is the Best Day I think Colbie Calliat (sp?) totally got jipped (sp?). You can barely hear her in the song Breathe.**

Friday. Finally. Though Friday is the end of the week, it is my busiest day of the week. I don't work on Fridays since I go to classes. First, I have to drive the hour and a half to the campus. My first class is level two German. Then, I have math. I have an hour of break, which I use for lunch, even though it is later than I would like for lunch. Following is English, my major, since I hope to become an editor in publishing. I am also taking ceramics and creative writing after that.

Once I get into German class, I open to a fresh sheet of paper for notes. We take notes on fruits and vegetables. We thought of 23 fruits, and translated them. Pfirsiche, Pflaume, Wassermelone, Trauben, Banane, Anana (I like to say that), Apfel, Kirsche, are some of the fruits. We didn't think of many vegetables, since it was time to go, but we got some: Zwiebel, Grune Bohnen, Erbsen, Karat, Korn, Kartoffel, etc. Es war ein bisschen langweilig heute, aber es war nicht so schlecht-oops, I'm still in German-speaking mode. I mean, it was a little boring, but it was not so bad. Now math-I'm good at this too. We're doing polynomials, and several of the students don't understand it. I do, but maybe it just comes naturally for me.

Math went by quickly, unlike German does. Maybe it is because I actually have to pay attention. My math teacher was going over a test we took last week, and I got a 100% on it, so I zoned out for most of the class. She showed us long division with polynomials, and told us to do a few problems for practice, and that next week we'll have a quiz.

I went to lunch at a restaurant nearby, and returned to the campus on time. Ceramics, I love this class. Working with clay is so fun, you can make whatever you want, and not have many limitations. I made a whistle shaped like a butterfly. It was my best whistle so far, since my other three had a noise that sounded like it was broken. This one had a low voice, with a perfect tone; no imperfections. Next time I will have to make a whistle with more than one hole.

In creative writing, I was given an assignment to make a science-fiction story where a character is some kind of mythical creature. _Well,_ I thought, _that won't be hard._My life is a science-fiction story, and I was sure I could write about my days of being a werewolf-that would bne great-I could write like it was a diary, and no one know that it was my reality. Of course, I would have to ask the Cullens if I could use them in my story, but I would change their names for it, in order to keep their secret.

When I got home, people (well, vampires) were already there. Jacob was there, with Renes-Nessie by his side. He looked almost cautious, maybe a little excited.

"Hey, Leah. What's up?"

"Uh, I just came back from class-how are you?"

"I'm excited! I can't wait for you to-" Jacob had put his hand over her mouth, which muffles what she was trying to say.

"Hey, we told you."

"Told you what? What are you keeping from me?" I love surprises about as much as Bella does. They should know that by now. That's why I don't let Alice work in my house while I'm not there-knowing her, she would finish in one day. Maybe that's why I'm not letting her work then, too- I like having their company, and if I don't have my project for them to work on, then they will leave.

"Oh, well, you'll find out in a minute, so Imight as well tel y-" Bella was there, her hand on his mouth now. If anything, I would have thought Alice would be the one to do that, but I suppose Jake would have been a little uncomfortable with Alice that close to him-Bella was different-she was his best friend, and to him Bella might as well still be human, but more coordinated and graceful, and cold, and beautiful, et cetera.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I told you not to say anything! Geez, if I had not been listening to your conversation, you would have let the cat out of the bag by now," she huffed.

"Mommy, take the 'f' out of both the word free and way," Nessie said.

"What? Why?" Bella asked, distracted.

"Just do it."

"But there is no 'f' in way!" Bella grumbled out of irritation form Jacob. Nessie giggled as Jacob and I laughed along with her. It was such a juvenile joke, but it was funny because Bella had no idea why we were laughing. It made the situation even funnier. Bella almost snarled.

"Why is that so funny?" she practically snarled at us.

"Bella, calm down-it was just a joke that you don't get-you don't have to get so testicle about it."

"Did you just say 'testicle'? The correct term is testy," she said, a little calmer.

"Yeah, it's a little joke between Jasper, Emmett, and I," he said

"It's me," I said.

"What's you?" he asked.

"It's me. You said 'it's a little joke between Jasper, Emmett, and I.' You should say me instead of I. If you take out Jasper and Emmett, it would say 'it's a little joke between I'...rather, it should say 'it's a joke between me.' Get it?" I explained.

"When did you become a grammar freak?" he asked.

"When I discovered that I'm very good at English grammar. Oh, and Bella, did you get the joke yet?"

"No. Why did you guys keep laughing?"

"Because you said "there's no 'f' in way. Get it? As in there's no f***ing way." I said to her.

Nessie chimed in, "duh, Mommy, that was such an easy joke to get."

"Ooooohhhhhhhh. I get it now. Wow, do I feel dumb for not noticing that. Anyway, I have something to show you in here, but you have to find it first." Uh'oh. I forgot why Jake was actign all funny and everything. Wonder what she was trying to hide.

"Oh, come on! There are a million places in my house where you can hide stuff-why are you going to make me look for it? That's like impossible-finding-a-needle-in-a-hay-stack impossible!"

"Oh, it's not that hard. It's pretty big, so you can find it quite easily," she said.

So we went into my house. I was skeptical, to say the least. What could be big? It must have something to do with the guest room. I went in there, and it had the stuff that I had picked out from the million magazines Alice stuffed down my throat yesterday. The bed was nice-it had a maroon comforter that had a plaid kind of print, but not an overbearing kind of plaid. It had off-white sheets, and someone had pulled the sheets back in a nice way. It looked like a picture in a magazine. **(see picture on my profile)**

Alice came into view and said, "Do you like it? I hope it meets your criteria-it was quite cheap...too cheap for my liking, but it looks like it isn't. By the way, this isn't your surprise, you know?"

"Oh. I thought it was. So where is it?"

"No dice. You have to find it yourself...or by Bella. She thought of the idea and just told everyone to keep their mouths shut. Jacob doesn't like to follow rules." Don't I kow that. It reminded me of when he circumvented the rules to get Bella to find out he was a werewolf. I walked out of the guest room and checked my bathroom. Nothing there...Bedroom, nothing-wait! There it is! I have a new bed- the one I saw in the Ikea magazine. The wood was black and white. The sheets and comforter were...well, a little seventies for my taste, but it was okay. It had vertical curvy stripes and circles in brown, red, tan and black colors. The bed frame had space underneath it that kept my computer-wait, that isn't my computer... **(See pictures on my profile)**

**I'm going to stop here. I have been very very busy these last few weeks. With the Thanksgiving holiday coming, I had a gazillion tests. Then, in English, we have one major project for every year in high school-and this year is choose a topic and pick a side. My topic is to legalize euthanasia. So, I've been working on this research project like crazy. This project takes up like a lot out of my overall grade, and if I fail this, then I have to retake the class. So, yeah. Sorry that I am such a slacker and I can never update every week-it has been updated every 2 weeks, if not then more.**

**Happy holidays, everyone :)**


	19. She's Diabolical!

**HEY! So this project is still going on. My euthanasia project-yeah, so I haven't been able to write in a while. Plus that and my grandfather passed away a few days ago :`( so we had to have the funeral and viewing and everything. I bawled when they played "you are my sunshine." So, yeah, sorry for the delay. I told you I don't have a set day for updating…I just kind of update when I have a chance, or when I haven't in forever (which I haven't.)**

"Isn't it great?!" Alice and Bella both exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, but that isn't my computer, or bed…" I trailed off, wondering what they had done with them.

"They kept them in a storage shed in case you didn't like it. They weren't sure what your reaction would be, so they just figured they'd keep it," Edward exclaimed appearing next to Bella, holding hands.

"Oh, no, I love it, but I was just wondering…where did you get this idea?"

"Oh, yesterday when you said about the bed. We tried getting on your computer the other day, and found that it was exceptionally slow, so we wanted you to have a computer that work quite well. I had a decrepit computer at Charlie's and I hated getting on it because it was so sluggish." Bella prattled.

"Oh, well, that's great. I was thinking about that anyway, since English is my major, and I needed a source for research…So, what has everyone been up to lately?" I asked.

"Well, I was just sitting here, trying to see the future. It is going to snow tomorrow, so wear coats, ha, ha, ha. Get it? Coats?" Alice giggled. I chuckled a little, out of courtesy.

"Fine, damn it. I'm just trying to bring some humor into life. Geez, nobody appreciates my good humor."

"Snow?" I asked, which she nodded to.

Great. Snow.

"You don't like snow either? What's with people these days?" Edward complained

"Um, excuse me; I didn't like it because I actually got cold then. Imagine if you lived in warm, sunny Phoenix and then moved to cold, dreary, rainy Forks. Yeah, not my vision of fun." Bella retorted.

"Well, I'm the opposite; I love the snow. I've loved it since I was real young, but then when I became a werewolf, I can't play in it anymore. It sucks! I can't pick up snowball because it turns to water in my hand, I can't make a snowman, I can't even make a snow angel! I'm too freaking hot!" I cried out.

"Well, I never thought of it that way. I kind of feel bad for you now. Sorry, Leah." Alice said.

"Leah, kannst du eine Katze fűr mich kaufen?" Nessie asked in German.

"Uhhh…when did you learn German?" I asked.

"Today. So, can you?" she demanded.

"Why did she just ask if I could buy a cat for her?" I inquired.

"She's been on this kick about getting a cat for her. She saw a movie where this little girl was, like in love with her cat…not really, but it seemed like it. Anyway, she wants to get a cat now," Bella clarified.

"Oh. Well, I can't get you one, but I'm sure if you ask your mommy and daddy, they might say yes."

"No. I don't think so," Jacob yelled from the hall. He had been awfully quiet.

"Why?" Bella and I asked. Edward responded by erupting in a round of laughter.

"Hellooo. He's a werewolf. Don't you think the cat will hate him?" Edward inferred.

We all started laughing at this.

"Ha, ha, do you think the cat will hate us, really?" I asked, wondering if its instincts would give off a natural warning.

"Well, I don't know. It might, since you are soft of part wolf, but then again, he's mostly human, so it probably won't," Edward mused quietly.

"Okay, so. What's on the schedule today?" I asked, but the phone rang.

(**A/N: Leah's side is in regular format and Michael's side is in italics)**

Hello?

_Hey. I believe we are supposed to plan a sight-seeing day._

Umm… who is this?

_It's Michael_

Oh, Of course! So, yeah, we have a day to be planned. When are you available?

_Well, tomorrow we have some time. Um, Nicole had some problems in Dover with her business. She works for a massage and nail company-it's a family company. Just her, her mom, and her two sisters and brother work there. Yeah, so, anyway, she and Aiden went home early. Something happened with the business that was an emergency, so I'm here alone._

Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I hope her business is okay. So, tomorrow we'll take a taste of the town?

_You bet. I wouldn't miss it. See you then._

Bye

**(A/N: Conversation over.)**

"So, apparently Nicole had a problem with her business and had to go home. So, Michael and I are going to view the town tomorrow," I explained. Alice winked at Bella, who rolled her eyes at her.

"What?" I asked, sufficiently skeptical.

"Oh, nothing…"Alice said.

"That look isn't 'nothing,'" I contradicted.

"Well, I said I'd find a way to break them up, and I have – I borrowed money from their business account at the bank, so they would all think someone stole it. I framed a man who had a very criminal past, and ran off still wanted. Then, when Michael realizes that he has fallen in love with you, breaks up with Nicole, and sides with you, I will return their money to them in disguise."

"She's brilliant," Bella said, now excited about my love life.

"Insane is what she is. Why would you intentionally break someone up?" I asked-that's cruel.

"It's not like I'm going to make it seem like she's cheating on him or anything. _That's_ cruel. This is simply speeding up the process of making him fall in love with you."

"I don't know…"

"Leah, I don't have a lot of time to work-you only have a week left," Alice said.

"A week? No, we have a few more _days_ left," I corrected.

"Nope. He's changing his mind. He was only keeping it so short because of his wife, but since she's gone, he wants to stay longer. He wants to see his sister more. Then, when this week is over, he will want to see _you _more," she explained, her eyes glistening with sheer excitement.

"You can't know that- you can't see wolves," Bella said. Watching as Jacob and Nessie played outside.

"No, but I don't need my psychic skills to know that one."

**Note to Alicexjasper101: I cannot e-mail you because fanfiction doesn't allow people to send hyperlinks really. I tried PM-ing you on here, but I can't. For some reason you don't have a button that I can click to send you a message. So, you'll have to send me your e-mail again, but put spaces between the letters and tell me where to omit the spaces or something. **


	20. J Jenks

**HEY! So, I actually got this out on time. I still haven't gotten an answer back from my beta- AlicexJasper…if you don't answer this time, then I will find a new one because I need some editing. This is a short chapter, but I promise to have the next one up by Tuesday, at the latest. If I don't, then you are more than welcome to message me and say something like "Hey, are you going to post the next chapter, or what?" Be sure to be mean, but not too mean. Just mean enough to encourage me to get it out.**

"So, what are we doing today, since we are, for the most part, done with my guest room?" I asked.

"Well, it depends: do you want to remodel your kitchen?" Alice, of course, would want to.

"Um… I don't care, but not today," I said.

"Oh! I didn't tell you: I have to go to Jenks's office in a few minutes. It is going to be Esme and Carlisle's anniversary and we want to get them passports, but it's too late to get them at a regular place now, so we're going to have to go to him. Plus that, and he is scared silly to have Jasper in the same room with him, so I took over these transactions," Bella said.

"Oh, well, have fun, I guess," I muttered, not wanting to be with Alice, Jake, Nessie and Edward without her. She was kind of like the person that ties all of us together-well, Jake is too, but he will be with Nessie. So, that would leave me with Alice and Edward-awkwarrrrd.

"If it's that odd to be with us, then I'm sure you could go with Bella. We'll stay around here to find swatches for your kitchen," Edward replied to the comment in my head, which I blushed at.

"Yeah! We've _got_ to get some new chairs for you, too. They're hideous!" Alice commented, bouncing with excitement.

"No, I like my chairs-God! What is it with people and hating my chairs?!" I screamed at her.

"Alright," Alice said skeptically, "I won't change the chairs. Geez, what is your obsession with these chairs?" Oh, she would understand if she knew the reason behind it.

I avoided her eyes, glancing around the room, noticing Edward staring at me with a sympathetic expression. He knew my reason for keeping the chairs.

I walked closer to Bella and said "So, do you want to leave now?"

"Sure, but I'm going to stop at our house first to get some stuff," she said.

"Oh, Nessie, do you want to go or stay here?" she asked her. Nessie hesitated a little.

"Umm…Yeah, I'll come," she decided.

"Really?" Bella asked, clearly shocked. I guess she doesn't normally say yes to this. Nessie reached her hand up to Bella, showing her something. _Stupid vampire trick. Why can't they just talk like the rest of society?_ I thought, not remembering the mind-reader who snorted at my rant. I glared at him.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. Jenks never saw you before, ha, ha. In fact, the last time he saw you was in a picture of you and Jacob-he thought I was kidnapping you," she explained.

Everyone stared at her, a little befuddled.

"He thought you were kidnapping her? Didn't he see the resemblance between you and her?" Edward questioned.

"Well, yeah, but I could still kidnap her from her father. Isn't that kind of dumb? Well, not really, actually. Maybe the mother would be unfit to take care of her…" she said, drifting off in her thought.

"Okay, so let's go," I said.

So we did. We all ran home, with me changing form, even though I had been trying not to. By the time we got there, Bella ran into her cottage to get her things as I walked in.

"You can come in and sit down if you want-I'll be less than a minute."

I looked around, admiring the comfy, cozy look of the house. I got up from the couch and walked into the various rooms.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said. She changed clothes-into something more lavish-a dress that looked like satin. It was a light purple, lavender. She was absolutely astonishing in it.

"Wow, I feel underdressed now."

"Oh. Do you want to wear something? I'm sure someone has clothes that are about your size."

"Oh, no. I'm fine with this," I replied out of courtesy. Actually, I wanted to lavish myself in beautiful clothes. There's something about having really formal clothes on that makes you feel…beautiful.

"Oh, come on. We'll find something for you," she said, dragging me to someone's closet.

She pulled out a light green dress that would cut off at the knees and it twirled out a little at the bottom. It had folds that created vertical stripes all around it with bunched-up fabric at the chest part that would show off some cleavage. I would never wear something like this out to a place where I knew some of the people, but it was just Bella, Nessie and the stranger, so it didn't make me feel self-conscious wearing it.

"Okay, is this good?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's phenomenal. I can't believe you're going to let me wear this; I'll probably spill something on it. Oh, geez, I'm cursed with food and nice clothes-I can't wear it," I said, worrying I might ruin it with a spill.

"Oh, it doesn't matter-Alice always buys us new clothes anyway, and we only get to wear stuff once or twice, then we give it away."

"Okay…if you insist."

Nessie walked in, wearing a cute little beige dress. It was plain, mostly, but it had short sleeves that were a little puffy. "What about my dress, Mommy? Do you like it?"

"I love it. Good choice," she said, turning to me. "Now, go change quickly. We need to get going."


	21. A Transaction

**Hey! So my computer is working again-yay! We got rid of the virus and then my stepdad switched to Comcast, and the installer guy didn't do anything so my stepdad had to do it all, so our internet wasn't installed or whatever. Thus the reason for the lateness. You finally get to read the chapter I've been hoarding since the Tuesday before Christmas. I have a new story-Human Again. It came to me in a dream and I had to write it down. It'll be shorter than this story (hopefully) and I'll proly update less often than I do this (maybe every month or so). Thanks for everyone who reviews, adds or just reads my story. :)**

**Well, I sent this out to my new beta nearly a week ago. I still haven't gotten a reply. Damn it. What is up with my betas? Am I just not doing it right or something? I have no luck with betas. GAAH!**

We got there in time, of course, with her Ferrari driving 120 miles per hour. That's insane.

The man, Jenks, as I found out, stared at all of us as we walked into a nice restaurant.

"Bella, nice to see you. Oh, and I get to meet the little girl, as well. And who is this?"

"Nice to see you. This is my daughter, Nessie, and this is Leah, a friend of mine."

He reached for her hand, flinching at the cold, then reached for mine, also flinching. He must have thought it odd that she was so cold and Nessie and I were blistering hot.

"Hello, Leah, Nessie and Bella. So, what are you looking for today? Would you like a seat? We can order some food awhile," he said as the waitress came up to the table.

"Hi, I'm Haylee and I'll be your server. Let's start with drinks; what would you like?"

I ordered a coke, Jenks ordered a sprite and Bella ordered apple juice for Nessie, who wanted coke as well. Bella, of course, ordered nothing.

"Well, then, Bella. What is it you're looking for today? ID cards? Driver's License? Passports?"

"Passports. I'm getting passports for my mother-in-law, Esme and father-in-law, Carlisle. Their anniversary is coming up and we want to get them passports to go into France. The beautiful city," Bella said as the waitress walked in and handed us our drinks.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can get you?" she asked.

"No, thank you," she said simply.

"Are you ready to order yet?"

"Not quite," Jenks said, glancing at us.

"Okay, take your time."

"Wow, I just had a flashback. Ha ha. When Edward took me out to dinner the first time, the waitress was totally flirting with him. Not that this girl is, but when she asked 'is there anything I can get you,' he didn't get anything. She was trying to get him to call her at the end of the night-she slipped her number into the checkbook. He told me this only a few months ago," Bella said, smiling a bit.

"Edward is your husband, right? Oh, forgive me. That was rude-you don't have to answer," Jenks asked, abashed at his nosiness.

"Yes, he's my husband. We got married last year and had my daughter, Renesmee. She looks a lot like her father," Bella explained.

We took a few minutes to look over the menu. Bella argued with her daughter about the food. Then the waitress came back and we ordered. After ordering, Bella and Jenks discussed business, Bella handing him a picture of each of them so he could use them. She handed him a huge wad of cash, which he took graciously. Apparently she gave him more than what was charged.

"So, Leah, what's your story?" Jenks asked brusquely.

"Well, I've known the Cullens for a while and only recently have I gotten to know them a little more. I know them through a mutual friend. Her husband's sister is remodeling my house, so that's how we've gotten closer."

"Oh, that's wonderful. What do you do for a living?" he asked, intruding further.

"I work at a scrapooking store. To pay for college, even if it's just community. My mother pays for some of it, but I ay a little less than half of it as well. I don't make much, but it's enough to pay the bills. What about you?" I asked, wondering what it was he would be capable of. He seemed nervous, like a little school girl performing a song all by herself in front of a large crowd. He couldn't be one of those people who is in the center of attention.

"Oh, I'm a lawyer. I just do these transactions in...free time, I guess you could say," he said, a little uncomfortable speaking of his dirty deeds.

After a while, we ordered our food (which Bella refused as well) and talked in quiet conversation. Nessie seemed to pay attention, which surprised me considering most young kids would squirm until they can run around the restaurant. She asked Jenks questions about his cases, which he was more comfortable talking about than he was his other profession. Halfway through the dinner, Jenks's cell phone rang. It was some guy named Max. Jenks told him he was in the middle of a very important meeting with a Cullen. Max asked if it was with the (and I quote) "hot babe with the rocking body"? Jenks answered that it was the girl he met in the city before and didn't direct her to his office. Apparently Bella had met this man before. I'll have to ask her about that. I know she can hear the conversation, but Jenks tried to make it sound like it was a call that was not at all related to her and he would whisper into the phone when he a while, he hung up after speaking business with him.

Once our dinner was over, Jenks shook everyone's hands. Bella thanked him and we departed.

In her car, I asked her about Max, the man on the phone.

"When Alice left, she left me a message-J. Jenks-and an address. I went to the address, and met Max. I told him I was looking for J and he called him. He described me, forgetting to mention I was a Cullen until I reminded him. When J heard that, he chewed Max out for not telling him earlier. So, I had no idea what I was there for, and found out once I got to J's main office. Turns out he makes counterfeit documents like birth and death certificates, passporst, driver's licenses, et cetera. Alice knew I would need a place to hide Nessie if something were to happen when the Volturi came," she explained, shuddering at the memory of the Volturi's arrival. Renesmee had fallen asleep in the back.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Well, I couldn't bear to know that Renesmee would have nowhere to go if I would die. Even if I were dead, she should have someone there to be with her always. So, I knew Jake would take care of her if something were to happen to us. It was not an easy decision, I'll tell you that. Then, J asked me if I was kidnapping her, and it was almost funny. I was doing the exact opposite. I was preparing her for a safe life without me, rather than preparing her for a life of vulnerability." She stared straight ahead, with a pained expression. She looked over in my direction, judging my expression, I presume. I probably had a look of despair. Though it was not my child, I could still imagine how hard that would have been.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent until Nessie woke up and prated about he kitten she has been begging to get. She must know someone in her family will cave eventually. If she continues to talk about it, using her charm, I will get her one myself. I stared out the window the rest of the way, glad that nothing tragic happened with the Cullens. I wouldn't have been able to befriend them, and Renesmee would grow up without family, other than Jacob and the human family. Certainly she would not be the effervescent child she is now.


	22. A Goofy Name

**HEY! I know, I'm a failure. Sorry. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/added alerts/favorited…no, favored. Whatever, I mean added to favorites. I can't believe it has almost 2 months since I've updated. Time goes too quickly. I don't have study hall anymore since we changed classes for the new semester, which sucks cuz now I have a lot of homework and thus no extra time for stuff like this. I've been getting a whole bunch of Fanfiction messages for story alerts, but no time to read them! Plus that, and I would have updated last month, but I lost my jump drive, which had the next chapter on it. I just found it on the 11th, then I sent it right to my beta for her to edit. The jump drive was in the school office's Lost and Found stuff. I had to go there this that day anyway b/c I had an orthodontist appt., so I asked if they had my jump drive, and they did! I was so happy. Btw, I don't have braces in case you're wondering. I had them, but now I only wear a retainer at night. Well, anyway here is the update that you all deserve.  
**Finally, it's Saturday. Today I go sight-seeing with Michael and hopefully can learn more about him. I can't wait. Alice says he and I just need a little more time together, and he will eventually fall in love with me, but I can't help but feel ashamed that I'm making a move on a married man. Then again, apparently he is meant for me. Ha ha, Meant For Me. That's a song by Jewel. Alice helped me last night before she left to pick out an outfit for my date, as she calls it. I guess she's hoping it will be more than a date, but all I'm hoping for is that he realizes that I am a good friend. Something more would be wonderful, but doubtful. I've had my mind on this trip all night-I even had a dream about it. Of course, it's not a dream I would like to share with people since it was a pretty personal dream. Michael called last night and said he would pick me up at eleven o'clock-that way we can have lunch together and then we can explore. My mind had been on autopilot all day; going through the motions of getting ready in a haze while my mind was on our so-called date. I had been so deep in my fog that I didn't realize the doorbell was ringing. It's not even ten yet; that couldn't be him. I opened the door to see Bella and Nessie standing there.

"Hi, Leah!" Nessie said.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting, but she wanted to come here."

"Wow, I'm surprised you used the doorbell. Your family tends to just come in without notice. Why did you let her?" I asked Bella, knowing they knew what I was doing today, and that they shouldn't have come by here.

"Leah! Guess what?!" Nessie screamed with enthusiasm. She walked back to their car and came back holding a dark fuzzball.

"I got a kitty! Rose got it for me. You wanna know what I named it?" she said, her words blending together from her rapid speech.  
"What did you name it?" I inquired, loving her ability to adore anyone she talks to. I could only imagine she would name it something out of the blue. Or make up a name like her mom did for her.

"I named it Sir Frederick Teddy Lee Roy Puss Puss Kitty Kitten Cat. Teddy, for short." I can't believe it. Of course she would name it something ridiculous like that. Just like a person who would name a dog Eeyore, only to have the dog turn out to be a very hyper dog. (A/N is that something with just the US? Well, if you don't know what Eeyore is, he's the slow, gloomy, depressed old gray donkey on Winnie the Pooh.) Where did she even come up with that name?

"Well, that's quite a mouthful. How did you come up with that name?"

"I don't know-I just like the name, but I heard of Sir Frederick, and I liked the name, so I added it. He's The Elephant Man's physician, ever hear of him? When I was younger, I saw a show about him and had nightmares about him for days. Isn't Teddy so cute? There were three other kittens there. One had light orange and white spots, another one had gray fur, and then there was a tabby. I liked this one-he came right to me and was really nice and lovey."

The kitten shuffled in her arms. It had brown and black spots all on its back and white on its paws and chest. There were tiny spots of tan on its face and a bigger spot on its front left paw. It was adorable. I always had a soft spot for cats.

"Well, honey, she's seen the kitten now. She has a lot to do today, and she has to get ready. Good luck today!"

"But, Mommy, I want to stay! Don't you have to do…her kitchen, or something today? Can I stay?"

"No, we're not, and no you can't. Let's go or I will get Jacob to chase your kitten," Bella said giving her a stern look. They left after that, and I sat down to type my essay for creative writing class. I had already asked the Cullens if I could use them in my story. I decided to keep my story in a diary-like format. It will be based upon my werewolf, vampire, Volturi, and imprinting experience without anyone knowing it was a true story.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang again. Shit! I got way into my story, and time had passed too quickly. I saved my document and ran toward the door.

"Hey, I got sidetracked typing, and the time flew by. Could you give me a few minutes? You can come on in and sit down. It won't be long," I said, wondering I seemed a little too eager to have him in my house. After I grabbed a jacket, put on shoes, and packed my bag with a drink and a snack that I had prepared previously. I walked back to my living room, seeing him admiring the family photos Alice had framed and hung up for me.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said walking up to him. He was looking at a picture of my family. Dad and Mom had their arms wrapped around eachother, and Seth and I were sitting next to eachother our arm resting on our knees. I was only about ten at the time. It was during a fishing/camping trip, with the lake a scenic background. I remember we asked some stranger to take the picture for us, and you could tell in the picture that we were truly smiling, not the generic smile people have for posed pictures. Dad had probably said something stupid but funny; he had a good sense of humor. He always had a joke to tell, and he delivered them well.

"This is one of my favorite pictures of my family. We were fishing by the lake. That was the weekend Mom forgot to bring pillows for everyone. Of course, it wasn't just her fault, but she was the one who got everything together. We ended up using blankets as pillows that weekend. But it still turned out to be one of the best vacations we've had." He was staring at me, with an unfathomable expression. It got pretty intense, and I had a hard time keeping from jumping at him.

"So, ready? I'm starving," he responded after breaking the odd trance we had been in.  
We went to a local place that I often went to when I didn't feel like cooking, which was often. When we got in, I ordered my regular-a Margherita Chicken with Sprite.

"Wow, do they have your regular memorized?" Michael commented

"Yeah, I come here a lot when I don't want to cook. It's actually rather good. You should try it," I suggested.

"I'll have the same with a Coke," he replied, taking my regular into consideration.

"You know, Coke isn't a very healthy drink," I said to start conversation.

"Oh, and Sprite is the epitome of a healthy drink," he mocked.

"No, but it is healthier. Like it doesn't have caffeine like Coke does, and less sugar, and it tastes better," I retorted.

"Well, I exercise regularly, and don't drink it often, so it's not much harm. As for the taste, that's simply an opinion, not something factual. Plus, if you stir out the bubbles, Coke can be used as a stomachache medicine. There is a medicine that is made from the same stuff that Coke is made from, and it tastes the same. When I was younger, a school nurse I had gave me some. I loved it. Did you know Coke used to be green?"  
"Hmm…What other trivial stuff do you know?" I asked, wondering why he would remember this.

"Well, the average person accidentally eats 430 bugs in a year. The human scalp has 10,000 hairs and in an average lifetime, a person will grow 590 miles of hair. An average of 2,220 Popsicles are eaten every minute in the U.S. Constipation kills fruit flies more than any other illness. The opposite sides of a dice cube always add up to seven. The world's longest Monopoly game lasted 660 hours, which is 27 1/2 days. Donald Duck's middle name is Fauntleroy. Dolly Parton once lost a Dolly Parton look-alike contest. Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia is fear of long words. August 13th is International Left-Hand Day. It's a good thing I'm left-handed." **(A/N I used these trivial facts mostly from Uncle John's Bathroom Reader for Kids. Plus that and a few randomly off of various internet sites.)**

"How the hell do you remember stupid facts like that?" I asked, amazed.

"I don't know, I just like to remember trivia so I can tell people like you."

**A/N: Nessie's cat's name was taken from one of my grandma's cat's name. I never saw the cat-it was before my time-but I always remember the name, and I couldn't resist having Nessis name it that lol.**


	23. One question:

Hey, guys! I haven't updated all summer. I've been swimming and hanging out with friends. Oh, and then I got all four of my wisdom teeth out. So, I was thinking: Do you guys really want me to continue with this story? Because, I've kind of lost my vibe about it. I might just do a quick ending. I'm not that…happy with it anymore. I've been writing another story, unrelated to Twilight-A girl is in love with her best friend's brother/the boy she grew up with. But he doesn't know, and thinks of her like a sister. Anyway, I'm really into this. So, would you be devastated if I stopped this story altogether? Well, PM me or review. Thanks, guys for the reviews/fans/adds/et cetera.


End file.
